


Come Out Regina Mills

by Reginasswansprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forbidden Love, Girl Crush, Lies, Longing, Secret Relationship, actress, movie star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginasswansprincess/pseuds/Reginasswansprincess
Summary: Regina is a famous actress. Emma is her limo driver. Regina is a closet gay. Emma is openly gay. They start a relationship after some time but Emma wants more than to be someone secret. Regina is scared to come out. Does she choose Emma and a chance at love or does she choose her career?





	1. Chapter 1

Regina gets out of her limo quite irritated. She start yelling at the idiot driver. She can't believe his smug unshaven face. She glances at his name tag. "Scarlett" 

"You were driving way to fast, Mr. Scarlett! You almost hit 3 cars! Where did you get your license? Do you even have one!" She says as she storms off.

Idiots. Why do my drivers always seem to be idiots. That boy didn't look like he was older than 18 years old. 

Ugh. Always incompetent. Always the idiots. She thinks. 

She calls her manager not that he will do much. Another just leeching off her, "Hello deary, and what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a new driver!" She screams into the phone.

She can hear him sighing. "And what is it this time? Regina, dear you really need to stop changing drivers as often as you change your bedsheets. The agency is going to stop sending you replacements."

"Then we will go with a new agency. That idiot almost killed me!" She is fuming. 

"Ok I'll ask them to find a new driver but really Deary you need to let up. We can't keep going through driving just because you don't like the way they smell or their height. I'll call and get a new one over tomorrow morning. Don't forget you have the interview with 'The Talk." He says reminding her of the one she got fired for smelling like onions, and the other guys dopey or droopy or whatever his nickname way. It didn't matter. She wanted a new driver, Regina Mills gets a new driver. 

"Ugh don't remind me! I don't know why you set that up! You know Sharon and I don't get along!"

"Yes quiet unfortunate. Anyways got to go bye." Clearly he didn't care. Any publicity was good publicity he says. 

She rolls her eyes at him. She needs a new manager. But how do you fire the man who is sleeping with your mother? Your mother who is your agent? 

She ends the calls and struts over to hair and makeup. As she is getting her make up and hair done for the scene they are going to shoot, she starts to go over her lines and dreading the next scene they will be filming. She really doesn't like her costar. The fool. She thinks. She's put up with him for 2 seasons. Why cant they just kill him off. Why can't they just let the hero (or antihero) be a strong woman without some man coming to save the day? Only he doesn't do anything. He is useless character just like the actor!

They are filming the first episode of the third season. Fairest is one of the latest "Hero TV shows" out there. Her character LaReina Fairest is the antiheroine, she lacks conventional methods of fighting crime in the Big Apple. She could be classified as "doing the right thing" because it serves as self interest. She is a lawyer by day, actually she is the District Attorney putting away scumbags for as long as the law allows her to. But by night she tracks down the criminals she ends up fighting in court. The show was doing so well until they decided to bring Him in.

She had a cult following, the Fairest Nobles; young girls would write her saying how they wanted to be just like her. How they looked up to her. What a positive role model she was. She had a strong and solid fan base. People speculated that her character was a lesbian as she had no love interest on the show. That's when they brought him in. Robin.  
His character Archer Hode, is supposed to be her love interest. He was the city's hero. The golden boy. Yet he did nothing to stop the thugs from committing crimes. All he did was pose for the press. Some hero he is! She knew the only real reason he was on the show was because of the rumors. Her mother would not stand for that. She demanded the show to bring her a love interest, a male love interest.

She groan inside. She knows my attractions to woman. Think of your career Regina, you just finally made it. Don't jeopardized all we worked toward. She remembers this conversation vividly with her mother. It's a common argument she has with her. She wanted to come out but her mother forbid it. Robert Gold, her manager agreed with her mother. Of course he did. He wouldnt step out of line with mother. No one did. Not even she would go against her. Not if you want to continue working in Hollywood.

So here she is. Going over her lines while hair and make up finish. The first episode of the 3rd season. 

Today she would have to kiss the Archer and profess her love to him.

Oh god this is going to be a long day, she thinks. She checks her phone and snaps a picture of herself getting ready for the show. A sneak peek for the fans, she tweets. Within mins she already has over a thousand retweets and mentions. She scrolls through a few, liking a couple.

"Regina." The stage hand calls out.  
"Youre up in 5."

She nods her acknowledgement with a smile.

"Ahh there she is. Miss me, did you?" That voice. That boring voice.

"Robin. Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh come on, not even just a little bit?" He presses.

"Don't you have better things to do than to annoy me?" She says.

"Why would I want to be anywhere else but here with you?" She knew he was being sarcastic but he also did have a crush on her and hits on her every chance he gets. Always liking her photos on Instagram and Twitter, Always tweeting her and tagging her on photos. He was riding her coattails. He was a struggling actor. This was his big break. And he wanted make it big.

God I hate Hollywood. Nothing but fake people. Fake friends. No one ever just wanted to be your friend. No one was genuine. No one was real. You could see it in their eyes. They saw dollar signs when they looked at her. There was always an ulterior motive. No one was sincere. She rolls her eyes at that thought.

He is still standing there waiting for her to finish. 

This IS going to be a long day. 

They heads to the lot and once in place the director yells "action" and she goes right into her role. 

"Archer! Over there!" She says as she points to the man holding the girl hostage. "He is using her as a shield. We need a better angle here." He says. She whips around the roof of the "building" she is on. 

Jumps over the ledge and lands on another one. "Right here." He follows her, takes out his bow and reaches for his arrow. He drops all of them.

"Cut" the director yells. "Regina good job. That jump was flawless. Robin when you go to pull the arrow out you gotta do it like it's second nature. The arrows and bow are an extension of your arms." Regina is rolling her eyes.  
He isn't going to get it. She thinks. He has been relying on his double to hold the bow and arrows right for film. Fool.

"Alright, let's start from the top. Places. And action."

They spent the next 8 hours filming. She was tired, cranky, hungry and wanted nothing more than to go home. 

Ugh and now she would have to deal with that idiot of a driver. She sighs as she walks out the lot. She spots a gorgeous tall blonde woman in a black suit standing by a limo.

"Hi. Um Regina Mills?" She says.

Regina lifts an eyebrow. "Yes dear."

"Hi." She extends her hand.

"You said that." She tentively takes the offered hand. And immediately feels a jolt of electricity. She thinks the girl feels it too as her hands shots back.

"Right. Sorry. Emma. Emma Swan. Your new driver." She says as she puts her hands in her pockets.

"I thought they were sending a new one tomorrow?" Regina questions the girl. She's had her fair share of crazed fans. She wasn't going to just jump into the car just cause someone has a limo and is wearing a suit and tie. No matter how hot the girl looks. Wait did I just think hot? Rolling her eyes at her self.

"I just need to make a call if you don't mind."

"No go right ahead Mrs. Mills." Emma says.

"Miss." She corrects. 

"Huh?"

"It's Miss Mills. I am not married Ms. Swan." She says a little more harshly than she intended to. She doesn't know why she wanted her to know she wasn't married. Emma doesn't say anything after the correction. 

"Excuse me." She says as She places the phone to her ear and hears the ringing.

Emma rolls her eyes. 'Miss. It's miss' she mocks in her head. Geez what is up with these Hollywood types? They think just cause they have money and are famous, they can look down on everyone. It doesn't matter how much money you have or how famous or sex-. Swan she isn't sexy! She got your best friend fired. She got 3 others fire before him. Now your ass is on the chopping blocks. She is not sexy! Dont even think it!

She waits a few minutes before she sees Miss Mills coming back towards her after her call. To check her creditials no doubt. 

"Ok so it seems you are who you say you are Ms. Swan. We can go now." She says as she waits for her to open her door.

She clears her throat and nudges her head to the door.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes. Here you go."

She opens the door and once the brunette is in she closes the door. 

Rolling her eyes at the rocky mistake. Don't give her a reason Swan. She thinks as she heads to the drivers seat. She takes a deep breath before getting inside. 

"So ah. I have your home address in the gps. Is there anywhere you need me to stop before that?"

"No. Just home please."

"You got it." She puts the car on drive and heads to the actress's home.

The divider was down and Regina was checking her Twitter and Facebook page. She loves interacting with her fans. She is grateful to them. She glaces up and catches the drivers eyes.  
She has beautiful eyes she thinks. She could get lost in them for days. 

She sighs. She really needs to get laid. It's been a long time since...another sigh Danielle. 

"Problem?" She snaps. She catches her looking at her again. 

"No ma'am." She frowns.

There was a long silence.

"So um are you like an actress or something?" The driver ask.

Rehina frowns and raises her eyebrows.

"You don't know who I am?"

"No." The drivers face is blushing. I guess I should know who my boss is. She thinks.

"Have you not seen TV like ever for the past 5 years?" She says.

"No. I don't watch much TV"

"Or read a magazine. Or go on Facebook?" She knows how she sounds. She is a little offended that her driver has no clue who she is. It's a blow to her ego. A small blow but one nonetheless. She doesn't know why it was so important to her that the blonde knew who she is.

"Don't have much time for it I guess." The driver says bringing her out of her thoughts.

"And why is that?" She was asking out of curiosity, if this was to be her driver she wanted to be able to trust her. Her life was in her hands after all. 

"I dunno. Ugh I guess work mostly." She says with a shrug but there was something else. Regina could see there was more. But before she could ask the blonde announced that they were here before she jumped out the car.

Within seconds her car door was opened for her.

"Here we are." The younger woman says and she puts her hands in her pockets again. It's a nervous habit Regina thinks. 

She starts walking towards her condo building as the bellman opens the door.

She calls out to the blonde. "Ms. Swan?"

Emma turns to her. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She has as an afterthought before going into the building. She didn't drive like a maniac and get her killed. 

She makes her way up to her condo and takes off her heels after entering.  
God I am tired. She thinks. She heads to her bedroom suite and starts to undress as she walks to her bathroom, She takes a shower and rinses off the day. Her mind keeps wondering to the cute blonde with the beautiful blue eyes. What is it about her that I can't stop thinking about? As she is in the shower she feels a little twitch as she thinks about the blonde. 

She looks so delicious in her black suit and tie. She could see that she was fit even with the jacket on. She starts to wonder what she looked like underneath the clothes.

"Stop it." She says out loud to no one. Stop fantasizing about the driver. She isn't an object. But God she was already wet. And she really needed a release. She lets her hand slide down slowly over her abs. She reaches her pleasure and starts slowly rubbing.

"Mmm." God it's been so long since she did this. Even longer since she had a lover. She really really needed that release. She starts rubbing faster. Her breathing becoming more rapid. She knew she wasn't going to last long as she fingers she wet clit. She bites down on her lower lip and she furiously pumps her fingers inside her. She pictures the driver standing by the limo as she did today only in her tie. She can feel her walls clutching around her fingers and she cums.  
"Fuck!" The thought of the blonde sent her over the edge. After a few moments of gaining her composure she shuts off the water and heads to bed. 

She smiles at that release. It had been a strong one since it's been a while since she even did that. W ok that her long hours at work, the press and appearances she hasn't even had time to pleasure herself. 

She felt lonely even when she was surrounded by many people daily. So very lonely. It's hard to allow yourself to get close to someone when all they want is something in return and that something is usually tired to Hollywood. Everyone in her life had been that way. Even Danielle. She thought that was real. Turns out she only used Regina to get her foot in the door. Regina thought it was real. She loved her. She was going to come out for her. Turns out Danielle wasn't even gay. Of course.

Regina going into a foul mood as she lays in bed. The thoughts of Danielle and all those people around her looking for handouts made her good mood sour. 

She turns off the lamp next to her bed and shuts her eyes. Willing herself to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

Emma heads home after dropping off the actress. Geez she seemed pretty pissed that I don't know how she is. Better look her up when I get home. For work purposes of course, she justifies. Well that's if I have time. 

She walks through the door and greets Belle. 

"Thank you for watching him on short notice." She says.

"Of course. He is my favorite nephew after all." Belle wasn't her biological sister. They had been foster sisters in a group home before Emma aged out. Bella had gone looking for her when she had aged out herself. It was the only connection she had. 

"How was he?" She ask. 

"Good as always. He is playing in his room right now."

"Cool. I'll go pop in right now."

She makes her way to the bedroom after saying goodbye to Belle. She pops her head in. 

"Hey buddy, I'm home."

"Mommy!" The little boy says as she makes her way to the floor where he has his cowboys. 

"How was your day Henry?"

"It was fun. Tink tooked me to the park." He likes to call her Tink after he heard a story of their time in a group home where she was in a play and she played Tinkerbelle. 

"Took." She corrects him. He was growing so big. He was going to be 5 in about a month. That's why she took the job this afternoon. She has been trying to save as much as she could for his birthday. She wanted to take him to Knotts Berry Farm. They still have cowboys theme rides since he was fascinated with cowboys she wanted to treat him to that. Every since they took a trip to tombstone in Arizona and he saw "real" cowboys battling it out in the center of the town he has loved them. 

"Tink took me to the park. And we played cowboys and guess what mommy."

"What?"

"I was a cowboy and I go to ride on a horsey in the park and guess what mommy."

"What?" She says.

"I didn't off of the horsey, and then Tink chase me. And guess what mommy."

She smiles. "What?"

"She didn't catch me cause I'm the fastest cowboy."

"You are?" She lends in to hug him. He was just took adorable. He wasn't planned and it wasn't ideal to have him at 17 but not a day goes by that she regrets it. He was her pride and joy. She did everything to ensure he had a good life. Yes it was a struggle and hard more times than not but she was determined to make his life happy. Unlike the way she grew up. Which is why she worked 2 jobs. Sometimes she would help out her best friend Ruby at her grandma's diner in Hollywood right off the strip but that was rare. Aside from working the limo, she also was a server at an excotic bar. 

She hate that job but it paid the bills. She usually only worked their 3 nights a week. She only was a server though the owner always tired to get her to dance, she refused. She wasn't about that. Not that anything was wrong with it. She had a few friends who were dancers and they made a ton of money, she just didn't want to go down that road. It was bad enough that she got men groping her and getting handsy all the time. In the end it was worth it for the money. It kept a roof over their head. Their bills paid and they bellies full. 

"Mommy?"

"Yes bud?"

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"I do buddy. But not till after bedtime. Speaking of. You need a bath mister." He stunk. Or as he liked to say, he "smelled like the sun" when he was sweaty. 

"Bathtime and then you read to me mommy?"

"Sure." Anything to prolong his sleep time. 

They make their way to the bathroom and she draws the bath putting some buddles in there for him. She puts the shale spout over the faucet and ensures the water temp was good. He is already stripped naked and hopes in. 

He is playing with his bath toys and she is sitting on the floor reading an article on her phone.

"Regina Mills - Wikipedia page."

It list her upbringing, her mom is one of Hollywood elites. An actress in her time now manages her daughter. There's a section of some of the TV shows she was on, some medical drama, some cop drama, another medical drama show and her current show Fairest. She scrolls down a bit more reading the "personal life". She was never married but she was in a relationship with a costar, some dude she has no idea who he was but apparently he was famous, some singer dude. She does alot of charity work. That's all it says about her private life. Well she is straight clearly. Not that it matters. Those types never give a second look her way. 

She goes to the TMZ site and types her name. Let's see if there is any scandals with Ms Mills.

She sees a couple of pictures of her leaving bars. There's some red carpet photos. She was a guest speaker at an HRC event as a straight ally. 

Nothing too crazy. She doesn't seem to be in the typical Hollywood scene. Well she does act like a diva. Or a queen and we are all her subjects she thinks. A hot queen. Stop it Swan. 

"Hey kid? You pruney?"

He lifts his hands and looks. "Yup."

"Ok out you go." She hands him a towel and helps him out the bath. He takes off running to his room and starts jumping on the bed. She chases after him. 

"Kid we don't have time for this. I have to get to work and you have to get to bed."

"Story time!" He says while jumping still.

"Only one story Henry." 

He rushes to get the longest book he has. He was his own little library in his room. She isn't a big reader but that's because it was hard in the group home or foster homes. Everytime she would start a book she was uprooted and had to leave the book behind. 

But Henry was an avid reader. Even at 4 he looked to read.

They started reading. Taking turns each page. She was reading and heard a soft snoring coming from her son. She looks down and he is fast asleep. She closes the book and places it on the night stand. She turns on the night light and kisses his forehead. 

"Goodnight mommy." He says sleepy.

"Goodnight my love."

She closes the door but leaves it slightly cracked. 

She heads to her room to get ready for work. She has about 45 Minutes before she has to be there. She tools a text to Ruby to ale sure she was still going to watch Henry tonight. She was his usual sitter when she works the bar. His normal sitter during the day is her neighbor Mary Margaret who works nights at the hospital. 

They are all just trying to scrape by. 

Freshly showered and dressed she is now just waiting on Ruby to get there. She has about 20 mins before she has to be at work now and it's a 15 minute drive. She is starting to get nervous. She doesn't like to be late. 

She hears a knock. Thank god.

She opens the door and in comes Ruby. "Henry is asleep. There's left overs in the fridge if your Henry. I got to go. Love you bye." She says all in one breathe at she makes her way out.

She enters the bar. "Enchanted". Most of the girls have some type of fairytale nickname. They usually come out dresses as a princess or some fairytale character. It's like a rated X version of Disneyland for adults. 

She starts taking orders, handing out drinks, dodging handsy men, and putting her tips away. Her boss remindes her the friendly she is the bigger the tip. He says as he looks her up and down. She got his  
innuendo about "big tip". He was a perv but she couldn't do anything. He was the owner and she needed this job. She grunts and continues on with her shift. It's nearing 2am and she is happy it's the end of her shift. She has an early wake up to that the "queen" to some morning TV show. She gets her tips and heads home. She made a good amount of money for it being a Monday. Well Tuesday now. But it is Hollywood. 

She heads home and greets a sleeping Ruby on her bed. She changes and snuggles up next to her. They were best friends. She had a one night thing but it was the worse sex they both ever had in their lives. They needed to becoming friends after that and now 3 years later they are best friends. She sets her alarm for 5. She knows if she doesn't wake up she can kiss this job goodbye. She will be running off 2 and a half hours of sleep and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. She can sleep int he car while she is waking for the hot actress to finish. Yea coffee and sleep she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: added some storyline to this chapter instead of making a new one. Thought they should go together since it's the same day. Hope you all enjoy. Working on a new chapter now and should be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in an update. I added some story to the first chapter as I felt it was missing some plot. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Leave comments so I know it's what you all like. I don't have an ending in mind so I am opened to suggestions.

5 am and her alarm is buzzing loud. She groans. Do I really need this job she thinks? 

She gets up. Yes she does need it. Henry. She thinks. It's for Henry. She makes her way to the kitchen and starts to warm up water for her coffee. She then jumps in the shower to get herself cleaned and to wake up. After a quick shower she dresses in one of her black suits. She checks in on Henry. He was sleeping soundly. She was a bit jealous of his sleep. She wishes she could just lay next to him and sleep. 

She goes back into her room and gently taps Ruby. 

"Hey. I'm headed out. Mary Margaret will be by at 7."

"Ok. Have a good day." She says still asleep. 

Emma grabs her coffee and keys before heading out. 

She drives back to the actress's condo and calls her supervisor to let them know she was 2 minutes out. They are the one who call the celebrities so that the employee don't have their phone numbers. It's rare they give their numbers to the drivers. Only if they end up as their permanent driver do they get the number and even then they have to sign a non disclosure agreement.

She gets in front of the condo, parks and heads to the car door to open it for the actress. She only waits for a few minutes before she sees her coming through the doors. She is dressed in a black pinstripe pant suit. She looks more like a business woman than an actress. But she looks good Emma thinks. She puts on a smile and greets her. 

"Good Morning Miss Mills." 

Regina has on her glasses, she only nods at the driver and enters the car. 

Emma rolls her eyes as she heads to the driver seat. 

"I have the address to the show. Is there any place you need to stop first?" She always ask and never assumes that she is going straight to the location. There's been many times when she has had to make pit stops. 

"Starbucks." Is all she said.

"Gotcha." She is driving towards the show and spots a Starbucks. Of course she would find one. There's practically one on every corner in LA. She find a parking and heads to the door to open it for the brunette. 

"Be a dear and order me a Quad Grande Skim Caramel Macchiato Upside Down, Extra hot" 

"Uh a what?"

Rolling her eyes. "Quad grande skim caramel macchiato upside down, extra hot."

"Ooo-kay." Emma waits a few seconds thinking she would give her cash or a card or something but she made no move and is back on her phone. Emma headed into the starbucks and waits in line. Ughhh a long line. She is waiting for what seems like forever. 

Meanwhile Regina was getting annoyed. What is taking so damn long? It was a simple order! She groans as she gets out of the limo amd heads into the coffee house. Immediately she seems a long line. The driver was 2 customers away from ordering. She starts walking towards her when she is stopped. 

"Oh my god! LaReina! It's you. Oh my god! Can we get a picture."

"Can I get a Snapchat?"

"Oh my god!!"

She was surrounded by fans. She was trying to be attentive to each and make her way to the front with Emma more for security reasons than anything. With her sour mood she didn't want to come off as ungrateful to her fans. So she posed for a few photos. 

Emma seeing the comotion going on rolls her eyes. Probably another obnoxious celebrity as she doesn't see who it is. At least that one doesn't send her limo driver to fetch coffee and makes them pay for it!

Obnoxious over priced yuppy Coffee. She thinks as She is looking at the menu and trying to remember the order she was supposed to place. She was next in line and goes to the counter. There is a girl barista who was taking her order. 

"What can I make for you?" She says, Marie was her name. Cute girl Emma thinks. 

"Uh, can I get a uh, Quad grande skim caramel macchiato, uh I think she said upside down? And extra hot? I'm sorry I think that's what it was."

"Anything else?"

"No just that."

"Can I get your name?" She says with a flirty smile.

Score.

"It's Emma."

The barista writes the name down on the cup. Emma pays reluctantly and goes to wait.

As she is waiting she sees none other than Regina coming to her. 

"What's taking so long?" She demanded.

"Long line" is all she says.

Regina rolls her eyes and stands with Emma. It's a little awkward. Emma is feeling uncomfortable as she noticed many people eyeing them and snapping pictures. She takes a step away from the brunette. 

Regina sees her moves away and is slightly offended. 

"Quad grande skim caramel macchiato upside down, extra hot for Emma."

Emma heads to the pick up counter and gets the coffee. The girl winks at her as Emma thanks her for the coffee and heads back to Regina. 

She hands her the coffee and starts walking to the door. Regina looks at the cup and sees a number written down beside another name. Marie. She doesn't know why that annoyed her that someone gave their number to her driver. She has no claim to the girl. She doesn't even know if she is gay. But it did annoy her. 

As they are walking to the limo she decides she will tell her about the number. And gauge whether or not a one miss swan is gay. 

"So I think one of the Batista's left you her number. On my coffee cup."

"Oh yea? Cool." Was all she said. Well can't tell if she likes women with that reply. 

"If you want the number I can write it down for you."

"Sure."

Emma opens the door for her and Regina gets in. 

Once inside Emma starts the limo and makes her way to the show. They get there but barely on time. Regina as promised gives her the number. She sees Emma smiles as she puts it away. She thought about changing the number for a wrong number or more daring her number but thought better of it. Who is she to get in the way. Besides she is her employer. 

Regina makes her way to the stage as Emma makes her way to the back of the limo for her nap. She thought about texting the girl but with work and Henry she doesn't have time to date. Plus the girl was young. Most girls her age don't want to date someone with a kid. 

Regina is greeted by the shows assistants and is rushed to have her make up touched up. She is now waiting to be called on stage. As she is waiting she goes to twitter. She sees she has quite a few at mentions from this morning's Starbucks run. 

Her pictures with the fans. Pictures of her waiting for her coffee with Emma. Emma. She does look good. Fans wondering who this mystery woman is. There's speculation and theories. One said she saw her driving the actress in a limo she obviously she is just her driver. Another saying Regina isn't gay and remaining everyone of her date with Robin from the show. Ugh that "date" her mother set up 2 weeks ago to promote the show was a nightmare. He made sure whenever he saw the paparazzi he would be holding her hand or leaning in closely. Oh she hated him. Always wanting attention. Always wanting more fame. It's always the same. That's why she doesnt date. 

She is being called to the stage and she puts on her camera smile. It's a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. She is greeted by the hosts and they go over the new season of the show. They ask for gossip on the show. Regina has her list of answered the producers wanted her to promote. They ask her if she had any love interest and bring up the photos of her and Robin. She says she has no love at the moment but her "date" with Robin was just coworkers enjoying a night out. 

After the segment is done she goes to the crowd and signs a few autographs and takes some pictures. She does love and appreciate her fans. They make this all worth it for her. 

She is getting ready to leave and calls for the limo. 

Emma was sound asleep in the back seat. She hears a light tapping on the door and springs up. Ugh it felt like she just closed her eyes. She looks at the time and sees it's been almost 2 hours since the actress went inside the studio for her interview. She gets out and adjust her jacket and tie. She greets the staff and they inform her that the actress will be out shortly. She opens the door for the actress and waits for her return. 

She doesnt have to wait too long as she sees her coming out. She nods her acknowledgement and smiles. 

Regina heads into the limo and thanks her for helping her in. That smile. God she is beautiful. She thinks. Get your mind together Regina. Not going to happen. 

After Emma starts the car she ask if she is to drive her home or if she needed to be taken anywhere. Emma only had the show as the itinerary the day but she always ask. 

"If you don't mind dear I'd like to just go for a drive. I don't care where."

"Clear some head space?" Emma ask.

"Something like that. Do you know any good beaches that isn't over crowded? Maybe not close to Hollywood?"

Emma flashes a big smile. "I have just the place. It's just south of long beach. Is that good?"

"That's fine dear. Maybe we can stop and grab lunch while there." She says not entirely sure why this kind of feels like a date. But she is actually looking forward to it. And spending time with her new driver. She feels drawn to her and she isn't quite sure why but she wants to find out what it is. She takes out her phone and starts replying to a couple of text, twitter mentions and Facebook comments. 

The drive in a comfortable silence. Emma did send out a text to Mary Margaret to let her know she would be in later in the afternoon since she would be working longer than expected. With the job they knew these things occurred and had planned just in case. 

They reach Bolsa Chica beach just after 1030. There was alot of traffic getting out of the LA traffic. Emma announces that they are there after she parks. 

"Where are we?"

"Right now just right off the PHC." (Pacific Coast Highway) she says. "But we are at Bolsa Chica. It's right next to seal beach but it's more private and less touristy." She comments.

"It's beautiful here. The beach looks clean."

"No tourist. It's a hidden gem here."

"Would you mind if we walked along the beach?" She ask hopeful that her driver would join her. It's quite unorthodox for her driver to do that with her but she didn't want to be alone and she was intrigued by Emma and wanted to get to know her. 

"Sure. There's the wetlands just behind us with a wooden bridge if you want to check that out. And to the west of us there's some shops and restaurants."

"Can we walk through the wetlands before heading to the shops?"

"Sure, your the boss" she says and winks. 

Regina's catches her breathe. That was such a hot wink she think. She needs to get a grip. 

Emma leads them across to the wetlands and sure enough there is the wooden bridge.

They are walking and making small talk. Emma admits to looking her up. 

"So you really didn't know who I was?" Regina asks.

"I don't really watch TV but I um Wikipediad you last night." She says with a chuckle. 

Regina blushes when she thinks about what SHE did last night while her driver was looking her up. "Ohh and what did you learn?" She teases.

"Apparently you are pretty famous." She says.

"Ah yes. It would seem that is correct."

"It also said you were very devoted to your fans."

"They made me. If not for them I would be out of a job." She says back.

"So if you were not an actress what would you do?" She says. They stop in the middle of the bridge and stand to look at the wetlands. 

"I don't know. I always thought I would maybe be married and have a family. Maybe go into politics as a Career."

"You could have those things still you know even if you are famous. Marriage and kids I mean." Emma turned to look at her. "I'm sure there's a number of good men in your circle who would love to fill that role."

"Ah but Mrs right is harder."  
She says. "Of course you can never repeat that information Ms Swan."  
She couldn't believe she just came out to a practical stranger but something about this blonde made her believe she could trust her. 

"Your secret is safe with me. But you know there are lots of out women too who I'm sure would also like that role."

"I'm sure but I'm not out and not alot of women would want to be in a secret relationship."

"So come out." She says as if it was so simple. 

"My managers would not allow that." She says sadly.

"You need new managers."

Regina laughs. "How do you fire your own mother? And her boy toy?" She ask.

"Beats me. I don't even know my mother." Why did I just admit that? She thinks. 

Regina looks at her and sees the sadness in her eyes. Wanting to change the topic to something a bit lighter she looks out at the water. "It's beautiful here. Thank you for brining me."

"Its my favorite place to come with my- uh with my thoughts." She says. She doesn't want to share that she was another teen mom. Not that she is ashamed of Henry or having him so young but most people judge her first before getting to know her. 

Regina raises an eyebrow at the slip up the girl made. She comes here with who? Husband? No she doesn't have a ring. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? She didnt seemed bothered by the flirty barista but she didn't seem to interested either.

"Do you want to walk some more?" The blonde asks.

"Yes. Any place you recommend for lunch?"

"Yea there's a little burger joint right off the strand." 

"Anything a little healthier?" She ask. 

"They put lettuce and junk in it." She says

"It's the junk that scares me." Regina jokes.

Emma bumps her and says "come on."

They walk about a mile to the shops and restaurants. They go into a few and do some window shopping. Regina is, much to her surprise fascinated with the blonde and enjoys her company. She thinks it has to be because she isn't the typical Hollywood or someone wanting to get into Hollywood. Emma said as much when Regina asked her if she was working as a driver to get her foot in the door. 

"Hell no. No offense but Hollywood is not my scene. Too many plastics."

"Non taken. But I agree with you. So why a limo driver? That can't be all you want?"

"No not at all. I just sort of fell into it. My buddy Will got me a job there a few months ago."

"So what is it that you want to do Ms. Swan?" 

"Call me Emma. And I'm not sure. I think maybe become a police officer."

"Emma it is. Call me Regina since we are on first name basis then. And a cop huh? Think you have what it takes to be LA's finest?" She says as she touches the blondes upper arm. A little shocked and maybe just a little turned on that there was some muscles under the jacket.

Emma blushes at the touch. She didn't mean to flex but when the brunette touched her, her own body tensed up and she thinks she saw an impressed look in the actress eyes.  
"Well I hope I do but there's sort of a waiting period right now. Same with San Diego PD."

"Oh. You would move to San Diego if there was an opening?" She doesn't know why but the thought of her not being in the same city made her a little sad.

"Well I guess. I probably would work there and commute back. Lots of people do it."

"That's true. So what's stopping you from doing it? Just the hiring freeze?"

No. Henry. Emma thinks. "Yea pretty much." She says. 

Regina didnt think it was just that. She noticed in the short time she has known the girl that when she is deflecting she answers with "pretty much."

"Here we are. The burger Joint." 

They make their way in and order their lunch. Regina ordered the one salad they had on the menu. Emma rolled her eyes of course. And ordered the monster burger. Loaded with cheese, bacon, avocado, fried egg and an onion ring. 

"You seriously can eat all that and look like this?"

Emma raises her eyes. "Checking me out?"

"One would be blind to not notice your beauty Emma."

Emma blushes at the compliment. "Thanks." She says quietly. 

They finish off her meals which Regina insisted on paying for. And start walking back to the limo. 

They continue with the small talk about nothing in particular but Regina wants to know more about this mystery woman who has captivated her. 

"So you know about me since you looked me up. Tell me more about yourself. All I know is your friend got you a job and you want to become a cop. Is there anything else that makes up Ms. Swan?"

"Not much to tell. What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. A-are you married? Boyfriend? Kids?"

"Not married. I had a girlfriend for a while but she bailed on me couple months ago." Emma says. 

"Im sorry. I didn't know you were gay. Too." She says. 

"Yea. Well how would ya. I'm nobody so can't Google me right." She says with a chuckle.

"You are somebody, just because your not famous doesn't mean your less dear." She meant that with every fiber of her being. This one Emma Swan has really got her attention. "Are you out?"

"Of course. I'm not ashamed that I'm gay."

"I'm not ashamed either. I just can't. I'm under contract." She says harshly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I want to come out. I just- I'm under contract."

"I get it." She all she offers. They make it to the limo and Emma opens up the door for her. After closing it she makes her way to the drivers side and sigh. Me and my big mouth. Things were going great. She climb in.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" She ask.

"Home." 

She puts the limo on drive and heads to Regina condo. It's a long hours before she pulls up to the front. She hops out of the car and makes her way to open the door for Regina. 

"Thank you Ms Swan for a lovely day. And Im sorry again for snapping earlier. I suppose I'll see you Thursday right?"

"Yes. And Regina?" She says and Regina was turning away. "I had fun too. Thank you."

She watches her make her way into the building before she gets back into the limo. She is smitten and that isn't good she thinks. 

She heads home in time to make Henry dinner and watch some cartoons with him. 

She thanks Mary Margaret for watching him again and heads to Henry's room.

"Hey bud. Want to find something on Netflix to watch while I make dinner?"

"Ok mommy."

He rushes to the living room and she make Sher way to the kitchen. She starts cooking Mac and cheese and grilled cheese for them. With the movie picked out, Zootopia and their bellies about to be filled. They enjoy their evening together. She didn't have to work tonight so it's Henry's night. 

They watch the movie and then play some games. Cowboys of course. She helps him bathe and brush his teeth. They finish their book and he is sound asleep. She looks at the time and it's pretty early. She should be sleeping but she can't. She had an awesome day. She heads back into the living room and turns on Netflix. She searches for Fairest and starts to watch the first episode. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

"In a city that needed a hero there is only one man who was up for that job and HER name was LaReina Fairest."

Action sequence monologue of Fairest fighting queued with a piano track for the shows opening. 

"Here in the shadows I'm safe, I'm free. I've nowhere else to go. But I cannot stay where I don't belong." 

The screen goes dark and the words Fairest appear in purple.

"Fairest! You have a call on line one. I think you need to take it."

"Patch it through." 

"LaReina." She says into the phone. 

"Ok I'll head to the courthouse now sir."

She gets up and tells her secretary she will be in court to send her calls to her phone. 

She is going over the the case in her head. As she narrates with a voice over. "The verdict should be guilty. There's no way these scumbags will get away for their assault on the innocent women. These frat boys and their daddy's money can't buy the law."

They are waiting for the judge to come in. She looks over at the two boys well men. They look ever so smug. She rolls her eyes and then glances behind her to the victims. They look nervous but we have a strong case. There's evidence that shows they drugged the women and violated them. 

"All rise. The honorable Judge Aron Persi will presiding."

"Please sit." He is going over some paperwork and is flipping some pages. 

"Will the defendants rise. I find you guilty of 3 counts:   
1.) Rape of an intoxicated person  
2.) Rape of an unconscious person  
3.) Assault with intent to rape an intoxicated women."

Cheers and woops are heard throughout the courtroom.   
LaReina is smiling. She got them. Those scumbags are done. 

"Order. Order in the court. We will proceed with sentencing."

The room quiets down. 

"You will serve 6 months in county. We will honor time served and good behavior. As you have been in for 5 months you will be released but ordered into parole for 3 years. You will participate in a one year sex offender rehabilitation program. I believe you both expressed sincere remorse and empathy for the victim. You both have promising careers ahead of you. Don't allow this set back to hinder that growth. This court is adjourn."

"Aee you kidding me! Your honor! A moment!" She demands. As the courtroom erupts in anger.

The judge sighs. "In my chambers Ms Fairest."

She is fuming. He let those boys walk! 

She heads to his chambers and slams the door. "What was that! They are getting away with rape!"

"Lower you voice in my office Ms Fairest. Or I'll hold you in contempt. They are good boys from good homes. They can turn this around. Do you not believe in rehabilitation?"

"Of course I do but that wasn't a sentence. They raped several women!"

"My sentence stands. Now if you please. I have other cases to go over."

She leaves the courthouse and has reporters shoving mics in her face asking how she felt about the sentence. 

"Today, justice has failed these woman. Today, justice failed us all."

She drives homes to her penthouse and pours some wine and watches the people below. There's a bar across the street and and many people are drunk coming and going. She rolls her eyes and starts making her way inside when she hears a woman's scream. "No! Stop! Please, someone help!"

She turns around and sees a man shoving a woman to the floor. 

She is furious. She is pissed with the judge, with the verdict, with the justice system, with the cocky boys who got away, with this asshole, with all these men who think they can get away with taking the choice away from woman. She doesn't even realize that she had ran down the stairs and across the street until her fist connected with his jaw. 

"You bitch!"

"Get away from her."

He laughs. "Don't worry princess, you will have your turn. There's plenty to go around."

This mother f- she doesn't know where it came from but the next thing she knows she is running towards him and tackles him down. The woman who she went to help is now on her feet and is kicking him with her heels. They gave him a good beat down before he was able to get away.

"Thanks!" The girl says. "These men think they can do whatever they want and get away with it. Well after watching the news today I guess they can. I wish there was more of you around." She says as she is walking away to hail a cab.

LaReina was pondering what she said as she watches the woman go. 

She heads home and dials her best friend who is ex military and does private security. 

"Charming. I need a favor."

There is another monologue where she is with some blonde tall dude teaching her how to fight and use weapons. With a rock song playing.

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more. Bring me to life"

The show ends with LaReina Fairest standing on the ledge of a building looking down at the city below her. 

"We cried out for a hero. So she became one." 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

Emma blow out her breathe. "Damn. That was intense." She says to no one. She is looking forward to the next episode but it's getting late and she promised Henry she would take him to some museums. She reluctantly heads to bed. 

She smiles when she thinks of the actress. She is good. I can't wait to tell her that I watched an episode and loved it. 

She drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma takes Henry out to the museum as promised. She enjoys all the time she gets to spend with the kid. Between both jobs and when he is back in school she hardly get to spend much time with him. That's why summers is her favorite time of the year. They going to the museums, parks, beaches, pretty much anywhere they can that isn't to expensive. She enjoys making these memories with him. At every location they go to, they always make sure to pick up a postcard and take a photo to go in the book. She started an "Swan Adventure" memory book since he was an infant. Any place they went always had a picture of them with the background of the city or where ever they were at and some type of souvenir Lile the postcard or flattened penny. She wants to give this book to Henry when he turns 18 along with what little money she has been putting aside for for saving. She tries to out at least $50 a month away for him. A few weeks have passed and she continues working both jobs and enjoys the time she has gotten to spend with the brunette. She had really grown comfortable with each other.

It's now Wednesday and As promised she takes him to the La Brea Tar Pits. Henry isn't a typical boy. He would rather read books than to watch TV. Go to museums than to go to parks. He was so unlike Emma growing up. She tries to nurture his curiosity for knowledge. She works as hard as she does so she could afford to pay for the tuition for private school once the summer ends. The principle at his preschool said that was best for him as he was starting to read at a kindergarten level and soon will be reading at a first grade. She was super proud of him. And wants to give him the life he deserves so if working at the bar paid for his school then so be it. For now they are enjoying the Tar Pits.

"Mommy look! Elephants!"

"I see that baby." She loved his quest for knowledge. She snapped a few photos of him looking at the "elephants" stuck in the Tar Pits. They make their way inside the museum where they are looking at old fossils and spearheads found at various digging sites. Towards the back of the museum there are archaeologist dusting off new findings. Henry was just watching them in wonder.

"Mommy look. I want to be a digger too!"

"Yea?" She says. So far he wants to be a cowboy, an astronaut and now an archaeologist. She can't wait to take him to the Art Museum. They try to go to at least one adventure a week.

"Yea mommy. I can find dinosaurs just like them."

"That's cool Henry."

"Yea mommy and you can come with me and you can dig with me."

"You want me to dig too? You know I don't like playing in dirt."

"Mommy!" He scolds. "You have to. Mommy's can't let their kids go by them alone. We can't cross the street mommy."

"Ohh. Duh. Ok." Kids logic is so simple.

"But you have to go to school too mommy so you can learned like me about the dinosaurs."

"I have to go to school?"

"Yup. And learned."

They spend another two hours at the Tar Pits before heading out to grab lunch and going home.

Once she pulls up to their apartment she see that Henry is fast asleep. She carries him up the stairs and into bed. She puts on Netflix to catch another episode of Fairest. She doesn't want to admit but she is starting to become addicted to the show. She is now on the second season and can't want for the next. She had woken up really early before the Tar Pits to catch another episode or 2. Now she is is on 4 one in.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

She fast forward the intro. And the show started. LaReina is sitting on top of a building looking down. Listening and watching. Always listening and watching. She started out intending to just stop the attacks. To stop more innocent victims and to ensure these guys don't get away with their crimes. She can take them on it court once she ties them up for the police to get them. She has had a fee still get away with their crimes. Damn that judge. But she believed in the justice system. She still believes. So she waits. It's aways only a matter of time before she hears a cry for help. And tonight doesn't disappoint. She hear it and makes her way toward the direction it came from. She sees two thugs attacking a woman. It's the same frat boys who got away with rape before. Of course they didn't learn their lesson. Well this time she will make sure the police gets them and no evidence is tampered with.

She makes her way to the frat boys and uses the moves Charming showed her. Her fist connects with one of the guys but she wasn't fast enough to dodge the other guy. He has her in a grip. She remembers what charming showed her when caught. She thrust her back and behind into him, as she does that she reaches around and pulls him, ultimately flipping him over, she jabs him in the throat with his fist, bruising his windpipe.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma hears a knock on the door. She pauses the show and groans. It was getting so good.

She goes over to open it and in comes Ruby.

"Hey Em. I need girl time! That jerk who we shall not mention any names just blow me off again!" She says as she glares at no one in particular.

Emma's show forgotten. "You kidding me. Again! Rubes you know you deserve better. Stop giving him chances."

"I know. I just can't help it. I love him. But no more! I'm not his doormat." She is pouting.

"No you ain't. Come on I have some beer in the fridge."

They retrieve the beer and make their way to the living room.

Ruby sees the TV paused.   
"Are you watching 'Fairest?"

"Um yeah. It's a good show."

"Oh my god Emma you are a dork!"

"What? It's good!"

"Are you like secretly one of those comicon nerds who dress up?"

"No!" _She does go though._ "There's nothing wrong with the show. Plus the actress is hot."

"Wait aren't you her driver?"

"I don't know if I want to answer that."

"Emma! She got Will fired! She isn't hot. She is a bitch! I thought you were going to ask for a transfer?"

"Well I was but she isn't that bad-"

"Emma. Will. Fired."

"I know. But she has been nice to me. We actually have been getting along." She says with a blush.

"Oh my god. You have a crush on her! Bad Emma! She is straight. Straight girls aren't food."

"How do you know she is straight?"

"Duh I follow TMZ on twitter. She is going out with her costar. What's his name. Robin or something. They are at LaChaute tonight."

"Oh." She doesn't know why that bothered her. Just because they had one day of hanging out weeks ago doesn't mean it was a date. But Regina told her she was gay. Maybe she meant she was Bi?

"Is that really bothering you?" Ruby sees her friends demeanor changed to the news.

"N-no."

"Emma. There's more to this is there?"

"No I j-no. We had a moment. At least I thought it was."

"Explain." She is confused but then again she gets confused easily.

So Emma did. Leaving out the part where Regina came out to her of course.

"Well. I just think it's a crush Em. Maybe putting in for that transfer is a good idea. Beside, she will probably get you fired anyways later on for breathing wrong or soemthing."

"Yea you might be right."

"Of course I'm right."

She wasnt one for following what other tell her but Ruby did have a point. She got 3 people fired. One was her friend. And she was starting to develop a crush on the actress. She was following her on twitter now too. Maybe this crush could get her in trouble and she can't afford to lose this job.

She chat some more and change the show to some comedy rom com. They continue drinking and joking but Emma was internally stressing about tomorrow. She would see Regina which is she happy about. She feels drawn to her but she also knows that they come from two different worlds. Plus she isn't out. She Emma has to do what's best and that's put in for the transfer and hope it all goes well.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was picked up by Robin, her mother, Mr. Gold, the a couple of the producers of the show. Everyone has a date except her and of course Robin.

Great she thinks. Now I'm going to be stuck with him by my side. They are going to dinner and celebrating the premiere of the 3rd season of their show. She was looking forward to a quiet evening but no her mother insisted on this outing and so here she is.

They all enter the restaurant of course her team had called ahead with an "anonymous" tip that the actress and her costar would be at the restaurant. And now there are numerous reporters and paparazzi snapping photos of them all.

"Regina! Over here"

"Regina can we get a smile?"

"Right here Regina, just one shot."

Of course she had to stop and play nice. Her mother gave her the warning glance that she was to appease them.

"Regina let's get one of you and Robin." One photographer says.

Ughhhhhh. Of course.

Robin for his part is smiling from ear to ear and grabs her and pulls her close.

"Not so eager dear." She says through clenched teeth while still managing to smile.

"Just giving them what they want."

She is trying oh so hard not to roll her eyes but he is making it hard.

They finally make their way into the restaurant but not before Robin puts his hand on her lower back much to close to her behind and of course there is pictures up by the time they are seated and drinks served.

She excuses her self to go to the ladies room. As she enters she takes a deep breath and pulls out her phone. She sees the pictures already up. And now the rumors: are they or aren't they a couple.

Great! It's going to be a long night indeed.

She makes her way back to the table as the waiter is taking orders. She orders a salad and another glass of wine. Her mother nudges her with her foot. And leans in.

"Do mind your wine intact dear. We don't want any tabloids getting any pictures of you drunk."

"I'm fine mother."

Core just rolls her eyes at her and gives her a pointed look as to drive her message across.

The table makes a toast to the new season hope they will get picked up for a fourth.

Their meals come in and more drinks are poured around the table.

After the meal there is talks about going to another bar for drinks. Cora and Mr. Gold of course excuse themselves. Regina sees this as her queue to go home.

To Robin's displeasure she apologies to the group and says she will take a taxi home. She has a huge migraine. Robin of course doesn't offer to take her home as he knows the bar they are planning on hitting is one of the most frequent celebrity hotspots. She rolls her eyes at his predicability.

Taxi called and hugs goodbye she finally heads home.

She is back on twitter and Facebook. She had seen yesterday evening that she got another follow on Twitter whose name she recognized. She wanted to follow back but didn't. So now she is searching the Twitter handles to find "SwansUglyDuckling".

Ahh there it is! She goes into her handle and sees there isn't many posts. Just a couple of retweets. She only follows about 13 people and has 4 followers of her own. She isn't very active. She was hoping to learn more about the blonde. An idea pops in her head and she opens up Facebook. She searches for Emma Swan. There's not too many profiles with that name. She starts going through the ones with a profile picture but none seem to be her. A few were brown haired women. There was one man. And there is one with a cute boy playing on a swing. Nope can't be her. That boy looks to be about 4 maybe 5 years old. That would have made the blonde what 16-17 when she got pregnant she thinks. And the page is set to private. She continues scrolling and comes up short. Maybe she is one of those "I'm too cool to be on Facebook" type people.

She then opens up Instagram and does the same. She finds a few and goes through the elimination process again. She sees the cute kid again but that profile is on private too.

What am I do? Trying to Facebook stalk my driver? Get a grip Mills! She says. She opens a bottle of wine and starts going over her lines.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma is promptly in front of Regina's condo waiting for the actress to come out. She has been waiting for the past 10 Minutes with no signs of her yet. She is getting impatient but what can she do? So she waits.

20 minutes later and finally the brunette comes out of the door. Emma's heart flutters at the sight of this beauty. Regina is wearing a Yoda pants and a white V neck shirt. Her hair is in a ponytail and has on light make up. She isn't dressed in her normal picture ready clothes and Emma thinks she Lile normal and that is the person she wants to get to know.

No! She is fighting with her self now.

Regina notices the frown on Emma's face.

"Something wrong dear?"

"N-no ma'am." She says slightly embarrassed she was caught lost in thought.

"Well good morning then EM-MA." She says.

"Good morning Ms. Mills."

Regina frowns at the formal name. She did ask her to call her by her first name. She wonders the change in name and demeanor but as she is running late cause she was hung over this morning and got a late start she doesn't question it.

Once both women are inside Emma puts the car on drive and makes her way to the studio.

"So how was your day yesterday?" Regina calls out from the back and starts getting up to move closer to the front of the limo. She is going to get the blonde out of this funk.

"Uh it was good. Yours?"

"It was ok. Was it your day off?"

"Yea I usually have Wednesday off."

"Lovely. Did you do anything fun?"   
She is now seated right next to Emma only the partition between them.

"Something like that. Just you know went to a museum and got things in order at home."

"Museum?" She says as she raises her eyebrow. "Didn't take you for a museum going type person. See anything interesting?"

"Y-yea. Well the Tar Pits."

"La Brea Tar Pits. You know I've never been. Actually come to think of it I don't think I've been to any of the museums here unless you count pretentious art galleries."

"What!" She looks behind her and her face almost comes in contact with Regina as she is now on her knees on the seat with her arms resting on the partition. "You haven't been to any of the museums?"

"Nope. Never had anyone to go with I guess."

"I have half a mind to turn this car around and take you to some." She says.

"Please do. Anything is better than having to spend another day with Robin Locksley." She admits.

"Oh I um thought you guys were going out now?"

"Oh dear God no. Where did you hear that awful news." She says disgusted.

"TMZ. There was a picture with him touching your um bu-behi-butt."

"Last night?" She questions. "Hmmm."

"What?" Emma says.

"Well I just thought you don't watch much TV or you know stay current with Hollywood gossip."

"Oh um I don't. My friend Ruby told me."

"Ah and did Ruby get you to start following me on twitter too?" She teases.

"You saw that!" Emma just turned 3 shades red from embarrassment.

"We get the notification just like you do dear. I have to admit. I'm flattered. Emma Swan doesn't follow many people."

"Yo-you went to my profile?"

"Yes." She says with a smile.

Emma wants to die of embarrassment.

"Well since we are on the embarrass Emma topic. I also started watching your show. Fairest."

Regina smiles and raises an eyebrow. She should just keep it up at this point with all the surprises she is getting out from the young blonde. "And did you like it?"

"Yes! I um actually binged watched it until the kid point in season 2. I think I have about 4 or 5 episodes left to catch up. It's so good."

"Thank you dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I can't wait to catch up. The new season just started airing right?"

"Ahmm. Yesterday actually. That's why the crew went out."

"And butt grabbing Robin got handsy? You know if you need me to teach him to keep his hands to himself I can. I charge hourly but for him I can do it for free."

"Ah your not a Robin fan either?"

"Nah. Well I don't know him but a friend of mine was his driver for a while and she said he was a complete jerk. Always making passes at her and trying to get touchy. She finally asked for a transfer."

"Yes he does seem to have an issue with knowing when to stop. He thinks he is a lady's man."

"I don't get how he can be on the show he is on with women empowerment and act like a jerk offset."

"You and me both dear."

"We are here. Let me go get the door." Emma announces.

She hopes out the car and opens it for Regina.

"Thank you." She says. She turns to leave before turning around again and says "bye."

"Have a good day Ms. Mills."

Nope I can't ask for a transfer. She doesn't treat me like a second class person. I just Emma to her. I think I'll stick around. Emma thinks.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

She waits for her call back to pick up Regina from set. She plays back their conversation over and over. She was a little flirty but then again she is really the only person she has come out to so maybe it's just because she has an ally. Emma thinks.

One think that is certain she does have a crush on Regina. Ugh. It's not like it can go any where swan. She is a celebrity. You both come from different lives.

Needing to get out of her sudden funk she gets her phone and calls up Mary Margaret.

"Hey Mary Margaret, how's Henry today?"

"He is good. He has just been reading mostly. I think he might be getting sick."

"Oh no. Do you need me to come home?"

"Emma. I'm a CNA. I'm pretty sure I can handle a sick kid. Finish your shift and when you get out he will be here for you to mother him up."

"Okay. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure hang on." She says. "Henry. It's your mom."

She hears the phone shuffling.

"Mommy?"

"Hey kid."

"When are you coming home?" He says.

"Soon buddy. I just have to finish work and then I'll be home."

"Ok mommy." He says sadly. She hates when he is sick. It's not often but when he is. It's bad.

"I'll be home soon and we can watch some cartoons and I'll make you some soup. How does that sound?"

"Ok mommy."

"Ok. Let me talk to Mary Margaret. I love you Henry."

"love you too mommy."

"Hey Emma."

"Hey keep me posted on him yea."

"Will do. Don't worry. I got him taken care of but I'll keep you posted and if he gets worse I'll call you."

"Thanks."

They hang up and Emma tries not to worry. She really doesn't like not being with her baby boy when he is sick.

She glances at her watch. Almost like to pick up Regina.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina is wrapping up at the set when she calls for the limo to be ready. She says goodbye to a few staff on set and gathers her stuff.

"Oh Regina dear." Her mother say.

She sighs. Puts on a smile and turns. "Yes mother."

"Dont forget we have that meeting with the producers for that movie Mirror Mirror tomorrow before your are due on set. They want you to read the part of the Queen."

"I know."

"Make sure you are there on time Regina. This could be your chance at a movie career."

"I know mother."

"I'm so proud of you darling. Stop slouching."

Of course she would give me a compliment with a criticism. Regina thinks.

"Oh I must go." Her mother says. And turns to leave.

Regina rolls her eyes and makes her way out the studio.

She smiles as soon as she sees Emma. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about the blonde. How close their lips were when Emma turned in shock when driving after she told her she saw she was following her on twitter. She couldn't take her eyes off those lips. She wondered how they tasted. How they would feel on her lips. She wanted to know the answers.

"All set?" Emma ask her.

"Yes dear."

Emma opens the door for her and she gets in. Taking her previous place at the front again.

Emma gets in and sees the brunette right back to the stop she was in before. She smiles at that.

"So where to?"

"Well I guess home unless..."

Emma turns her head. "Unless?"

"Unless you know any good places to eat. Not typical Hollywood places perhaps?"

"Well there is a place. And I was going to stop by after work anyways to get some take out. But if you'd like we can go there?"

"What's it called?"

"No place you Hollywood types would know." She teases with a smirk.

"Please. You'd be surprised Ms. Swan. I'm alot more down to earth then the media makes me out to seem. Just don't take me to McDonald's!"

"Well shit there goes that idea. I guess burger King it is."

"Your kidding right?" She says a little fearful Emma wasn't joking now.

"Of course I'm kidding. Have you heard of Granny's? It's off Santa Monica and La Brea."

"Hmm isn't that the place Hillary Swank went to after winning an Oscar?"

"That's the one. Granny and Ruby won't let anyone forget it too."

"Granny? She is your actual granny?"

"Something like that. She ah took me in when I was just aging out of the system."

She is opening up. Regina thinks. "That's good you had someone. I bet granny is special to you then."

"Yea she is." She seems a smile on Emma's lips.

"So what was it like growing up in foster care? If you don't mind me asking."

"It wasnt easy but you know it made me who I am today and I wouldn't change anything." She tries to see the silver lining in all things.

"That's a positive way to think."

There's a comfortable silence.

"So what is granny like?"

"Ha. She is stern. A no nonsense kind of gal. She does bark louder than her bite unless you hurt someone she loves than her bite is bad."

"Sounds intimidating." She suddenly feels like she is going home to meet the parents not that she is not liking that idea.

"She can be but she likes challenges too. If you want to score bonus points with her impress her with knowledge of folklore."

"Good to know. I shall win her heart over if it's the last thing I do." She says with a smirk.

Emma glances back and smiles.

They arrive in front of Granny's diner and head in. They are greeted by Ruby.

"Hey! Em?" She says as she notices the brunette behind her.

"Rubes. Hey. I'd like you to meet Regina Mills." She says with a warning in her eyes to be nice.

"Hello, Ms Mills." She says with a fake smile.

"Hello dear. Just Regina please." She has heard of Ruby being Emma's best friend so she wants to make a good impression.

"Regina." She says with a smile.

"We are gonna take a booth in the back." Emma says.

They make their way to the back.

"Sorry about Ruby's awkwardness. She um well she is a little pissed I guess."

Regina frowns. "Why?"

"Will. Um Will Scarlett is a friend of ours."

"Scarlett." She says trying to place the name. "Oh my god! The idiot driver who almost got me killed?"

"What?" Emma says confused

"That young man nearly got me killed. He ran 2 read lights and a truck almost hit the back of the limo."

"He didn't tell us that." Emma says with a frown.

"I wouldn't imagine he would. I'm just glad I finally have a competent driver. And now friend."

"Friend." Emma says with a smile.

Ruby comes over and takes their order.

After their orders are placed Emma excuses herself to Make a quick call to Mary Margaret.

"Hey. Just checking in. How's Henry?"

"He is napping. His fever died down a bit. He went down maybe about 15 minutes ago."

"Ok cool. I shouldn't be too long."

"Don't worry Em. He is fine. I'll call if things change."

"Thanks Mary Margaret."

She heads back to their booth as Ruby puts their drinks down.

"Thanks Rubes. Where's Granny?"

"In the office going order inventory. She will be out soon. I told her you were here."

"Cool."

Ruby turns to leave after the cook yells order up.

"So" Regina says.

"So." Emma says back.

"Everything ok dear?" She says as she points to Emma's phone.

"Oh yea." She smiles.

"So...when do you think I'll get those museum tours you talked up?"

"You were serious about this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok well when are you free?"

"We shoot scenes for the show on weekdays so that leaves weekends."

"Ok well maybe next weekend?"

"Sounds like a date." She says with a wink.

Emma gulps.

"Emma Swan!" They hear her name yelled.

"Granny." Emma gets up and hugs her. With work and everything she hasn't had a chance to stop by and visit with the old widow.

"How's Henry?" She ask.

"Good. Sick right now." She says quietly.

"I'm sending you home with some soup for the lad."

"Thanks granny. You should stop by when you get a chance." She says with a low voice.

"Will do." She looks to Emma's booth companion. "And I hear we have a special guest here."

"Yea. Granny this is Regina Mills. Regina this is Granny Lucas." She doesn't really know her first name..it's always been granny. No one seems to know her first name. It's granny or Mrs Lucas.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. Emma tells me you like Folklore stories. Have you read 'Women who run with Wolves?"

"No can't say I have"

"I just finished it. It's myths and stories about wild women archetypes. It's really good."

"I'll have to pick up a copy. It sounds interesting." She is impressed.

"No need. I'll give Emma my copy to bring to you."

"Thank you Ms. Mills." Impressed indeed.

"Call me Regina, please."

"Alright. Regina. Only if you call me Granny. A friend of Emma's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you." She looks up evening at Emma.

Granny excuses herself and heads back to work on inventory. Ruby brings their meal out and they enjoy delicious burgers and onion rings. Ruby would shot annoyed glances their way ever so often.

Emma grabs her phone and text Ruby a text.

E: stop shotting daggers. There's more to the story than Will has told us.

A reply comes back right away.

R: right. Like I'll believe anything she says. Will is our friend Em.

E: stop it. We will talk later.

Emma glances up at Regina.

"Sorry." She says. She doesnt want to be rude on her phone when enjoying the company of another.

"Quite alright." She wants to ask who Henry was but doesn't want to sound like she was listening to their conversation.

"So how did you like your burger?"

"It was good. Actually it's the first burger I've had in years."

They hear a comotion outside.

"Regina. Regina! Are you on a date? Can we get a picture. Whose this woman?"

"Oh god! I never get a day away from that"

Emma frowns. "I guess I better get you out of here. Ready?"

"Yes dear." They get up to go before Emma tells Ruby to put it on her tab. Granny rushes out with a to go bag for Henry as promised. She shoos the paparazzi as the women make their way to the limo. Emma opens the door for her and then gets in the drivers side.

A short time later she is in front of Regina's condo. She lets her out and Regina lingers around the car.

"I had a lovely time Emma. Thank you. Your granny was amazing too."

"Yea I did too. And she is. I think you impressed her with that book recommendation."

"Ohh the book. Would you come up to get it?"

"Um sure." She says nervously. Now this really feels like a date she thinks.

They make their way up to the condo.

"So this is me." She says as she opens the door to her place.

"Wow." Emma says as she steps in  
The condo was mostly black and white. Clean lines, beautiful art work on the walls. The view overlooking the city. This was definitely a fancy home.

"This place is amazing Regina."

"Thank you. Have a seat. I'll only be a minute."

Emma takes a seat on the most comfortable couch she ever sat on. Oh my god if this is what her couch feels like what does her bed fee like. Stop! Stop it right now swan. Don't think about her bed!

She takes a deep breath.

"Here we are." She says as she takes a seat next to Emma. "I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will." She says as she gets up. "Thank you for this. And for today. It was fun."

"Can't wait to do it again Miss Swan."

Emma blushes again. She might as well just stay red since she is always blushing around this woman.

"Well I better get going." She says.

"Alright. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Bright and early."

She heads out with a smile across her face. And heads home to Henry.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When she gets home she is greeted by Mary Margaret. "I just took his temperature and it's spiked up again. I gave him some medicine but it doesn't seem to be helping any. He is laying in bed right now."

"Ok. Thanks Mary Margaret." She says as she puts the soup in the fridge and heads to Henry's room.

"Hey buddy. You not feeling good?"

"'Mommy. Sick." Is all he says bad. He has tears strained cheeks and fresh ones ready to spill. She touches his head and he is burning up.

"Come on baby. Let's get you in a bath."

She runs a warm bath for him as Mary Margaret gets the soup warmed up for him. The bath helped a little. And the soup he barely touched.

"I think I'm going to have to call in tomorrow. Maybe get him in to his doctor in the morning." She says to Mary Margaret.

"That's a good idea. Call me tomorrow if you need anything."  
She says as she gathers her things.

"Thanks MM"

She puts Henry to bed who for once doesn't fight it.

She then calls her boss to let them know she won't be in. They are able to send the new guys to the actress so at least her shift will be covered.

She checks on Henry once more before plopping back down on the couch to watch the next episode of Fairest while listening to the baby monitor for Henry.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Regina can't help the smile on her face as she thinks about the cute blonde she will see in a few minutes. Yesterday in the impromptu dinner she felt a strong connection to the girl. It's only been a few days since meeting her but in those few days she felt like she has finally meet someone who was genuine, who wasn't a typical Hollywood snob. It's something she doesn't see often or ever really and now that she has meet someone like that she wants to really get to know her. 

She checks the time for the 3rd time and it's only been minutes since she last checked it. It's nearly 7 and she is all set to go but no call from the limo company saying her driver was there yet. So she waits a little longer. Checking over her makeup once again to ensure everything was perfect. She looks in her full length mirror and her reflection shows the cute little number she is wearing. She wanted to really show off her body to the blonde today. She has been her in pants and yoga workout clothes but today she is wearing a cute short blue dress that comes up just above the knees. The front is a little low cut showing ample cleavage but still very tasteful. She matched it with black satin pumps to complete the look. 

Her phone buzzes and it startles her as she was lost in thought. She goes to answer it and the called from the limo company announced that her limo is downstairs. She hangs up and gathers her purse and makes her way down. She can't help the smile on her face the closer she gets to the exit of her building. 

That is until she sees a man as she walked through the door holding the limo door opened for her. 

"Ms. Mills. I'm Max, I'll be your driver for today." He says with a smile. 

"Where is Emma?" She says a little bit more demanding then she intended.

"Uh, I'm sorry I'm not sure who that is. I'm new. But I can assure you, I. Qualified to drive you ma'am."

"No one will be driving me but Ms. Swan. I'll be calling the limo company."

"Please don't get me fired it's my first day!" He whines.

She doesn't answer him. She is already on the phone. "Yes this is Ms Mills. Where is my normal driver? Emma."

There is a short pause. 

"Called off? Well I demand her address." Another short pause. "Listen if you want to continue working in this town again you will give me her address this minute. I'll get you canned if it's the last thing I do!"

"That is what I thought. Send me the address via text!"

She turns to the boy. Max or whatever his name was. "You will take me to the address they send to me."

"Y-yea ma'am" 

The address comes in to both their phones and after she gets in the limo and the boy in the front seat he begins to drive. 

They drive down Sunset Blvd from her home in The Palisades cliffs. It doesn't take to long to get to the 405 freeway. Now that is a nightmare. Weekday during rush house on the 405 going north is basically a parking lot. So they wait in traffic moving up fee inches at a time. They finally get to the 101 only to be stuck in more traffic. 45 Minutes later and they are exiting off Laurel Canyon. She recognizes this area. She goes hiking when she can at a park near by; Wilacre Park. They pull up to an apartment complex right down the street from her hiking spot. She jumps out of the car before the kid can open the door for her. 

"Uh I'll just wait here" he says to no one. 

She marches up the steps and calls the elevator. She punches the 2nd floor button and goes up. She makes her way to apartment 208. She checks that it's the correct apartment and knocks on the door. She doesn't really know why she is here but last night the blonde told her she would see her today so she expects to see her blonde. The driver. Not her blonde. Ugh.

She hears someone walking up behind the door and the chains unlocking. Emma opens the door. Regina is suddenly nervous. The guy said she called in sick or something and she got worried. 

"Regina? What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"The question is why aren't you at work? They sent me a young kid who can barely see over the steering wheel. Then that idiot limo owner said you were sick so I wanted to check make sure you were ok. But you certainly don't look sick."

"Oh yea, um i-"

"Mommy. I throw up." A small brunette boy comes walking to the door with throw up on her shirt. It's the same boy she seen when she was Facebook stalking her driver. 

"Mommy?" Regina says at the same time as Emma starts to speak to her son. 

"Henry. Oh come on let's get you out of those clothes." She turns to Regina. "I'm sorry I have to-" she doesn't finish the sentence she just picks up Henry and takes him to the bathroom. 

Regina doesn't know what to do. Should she leave or stay? She decides to stay. She closes the door and walks towards the sound of the running water. As she is waking she takes in the apartment. It feels very welcoming. The furniture doesn't match but it's very homie. There's pictures of the mother and son at the park, feeding a giraffe, blowing out candles. Yes this place is a home. She doesn't even think she has one photo up on her walls or even standing on any furniture. Her fridge is clean of everything. She spots the fridge here and see drawings being held up by magnets. Walking down the hall she sees a child's bedroom with toys laid out. 

"Emma?" She calls out. 

"In here." She goes through the door that she know knows is the bathroom and jumps back out. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok, I'm decent. Well I'm wet but Decent. Henry is in the bath but he has his bubbles. You can come in."

She hesitate but eventually goes in. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in your home. I heard you were sick."

"And you came?" Emma teases with a smirk.

"Well as I said I was worried. Plus they sent a boy to drive me." She tries to justify. "I um didnt know you had a son. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were becoming friends." She says sadly. 

"I was going to tell you but most people judge me for..." she looks at Henry who is playing with some boats and pirates "and I didn't want to add you to that list before you got to know me."

"I would never judge you for that Emma."

Emma smiles. She knows it's the truth she can see it in Regina's eyes. 

"Henry. I want you to meet someone. Remember that show mommy is watching?"

"Da one I can't watch with you?"

"That's the one. Well this is Regina. She is on that show."

"Wow. You be on TV?" He says before going into a coughing fit. Emma pats his back and rubs it making small circles.

"Yes I do, Henry. And it's a pleasure to meet you. I love you name. That was my daddy's name."

"Really?" He says happily. 

"Yes." She says fondly. 

"Alright kid. Time to get out. You need to take your medicine and eat some breakfast."

"No mommy. I throw up again." 

"Just a little bit."

He is starting to whine. 

"Henry just some toast."

"Ok but not red medicine. The purple one only."

"Fine." No point in arguing with him. It's the same medicine. 

She helps him out the tub and wraps him in a towel. Regina had turned around to give some privacy. Emma is carrying him to his room and quickly changes him. The mother and son make their way into the kitchen/dining area where Regina is waiting.

"I should go." She says.

"Unless..." Emma says just like the first day they hung out together. 

"Unless....know any places that makes good toast?" She says.

"I know just the spot." Emma smiles while going into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

While she was making Henry some toast and Regina and herself some eggs and bacon she glances a few times watching Henry and Regina talk. Henry mostly talking about dinosaurs then cowboys. Once done cooking she brings over all the food and Henry his medicine. 

"Ok buddy just one toast and then you have to take some medicine ok."

"Ok mommy. Then can I go to sleep. My body feel sicks too."

Regina smirks at his cute statement. He is adorable she thinks.

Henry eats his toast and takes his medicine. Emma picks him up to take him to his room. He was starting to whine that he couldn't hold his body up anymore cause it hurt.

"Regina will you read me a story?"

"Of course darling. If you are ok with that." She says the last bit to Emma. 

"Of course." Emma was shocked at how quickly Henry has taken to a stranger. He normally doesn't let anyone read to him except her. It's their special time together. He doesn't even let Ruby or Mary Margaret read to him. 

"I just have to make a quick call."

Emma takes Henry to the room and gets him tucked in. She takes his temperature again and it's still at 101. 

Regina comes into the room after making her call to the limo company saying the boy can leave and then she made a quick text to the studio saying she wouldn't be in. They were going to be pissed but she didn't care. She wasn't really in alot of scenes this episode as they were doing a back story on Acher. Ugh. 

"Wow you have alot of books Henry. You like to read?"

"Oh yes very much." He says proudly.

"My papa loved to read too. What shall we read today?"

"The ebil queen and the ugly duckling"

"Ugly duckling. Now where have I heard that name before." She teases while winking at Emma. Her finger to her chin tapping it.

"It's a perfectly common twitter handle. I don't know what your talking about."

"It's not that common dear."

Emma just blushes. It's a common thing around Regina.

"Well Henry. Let's read about the Queen and the duckling."

She sits right next to him on his bed after he patted the spot next to him. Emma sits on the beam bag on the floor looking over at her son looking so content and happy and seeing a completely different side of the actress. 

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess..."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

20 minutes later and a heavy sleeping Henry. The two women come out of the room smiling. 

"That was a really good book. I never heard of it before."

"Yea me too. He found it at a yard sale a few months ago. Now that's his favorite book."

"I can see why. It's well written and it's not a typical boy meets girl, boy saves girl. It's girl saves herself and girl saves other girl and fall in love. It's different. I think it's wise for children to be diverse and opened to different walks of life. Your doing good swan."

"Thanks." She says blushing st the comment. "Do you um have to go or umm?"

"Or umm. If you don't mind. I'd like to stay. There's no place I'd rather be right now. Besides I promised Henry more reading when he wakes up."

"You did. And he would be one disappointed Henry if you didn't deliver."

"Then it's settled. Henry is the boss"

"So..."

"So..."

"Would you like some coffee or something?"

"That would be lovely."

They spend the next few hours just chatting and getting to know each other on a more intimate level. Regina can honestly say she hasn't laughed this much since her father passed away. She felt so free and this was something she definitely wanted to keep. She didn't want to lose this feeling. When Emma would look away she would stare at the younger woman. She was truly amazing Regina thought. 

Her phone started ringing. Her mother. Ugh. Her Mother. The meeting. The movie. 

"I'm sorry I have to take this."

Emma just nods and takes the cups of cold coffee to the kitchen and goes to Henrys room to check in on him. It's nearly 1 and he hasn't woken up from his sleep. He was still warm but seems to be doing ok. 

Meanwhile Regina calls her mother back. 

"Regina. Please tell me you are on your way and not ruining your chance at a movie!"

"Mother. No I'm not."

"Good then where are you?"

"No mother I mean I'm not on my way."

"Regina. Don't be stupid. What could possibly be more important than this opportunity?"

"I-I can't explain it mother but I won't be in. Just please trust me that I know what I am doing."

"Regina of course I worry. You don't make the smartest decisions. Need I remind you of that woman you nearly ruined your career over!"

"I can't talk about this now mother."

"Reg-" she hung up on her. She knows she will pay for that later but she suddenly felt the courage to make a stand and take control of her life. 

Her mother called her back but she didn't answer. Instead she turned her phone off, throw it in her purse and walked off to Henry's room. 

The boy was just waking up. 

"Regina. You're here still. Yay" he says.

"I am. I did promise another story didn't I."

"Yes! Will you stay the whole day and the whole night?"

"If your mom will have me?" She says with a double meaning.

Emma gulps and nods slowly. She caught the look and meaning Regina gave her.

"Yes." 

The trio spend the next few hours watching cartoons and reading. Regina helped Emma make lunch and then dinner for Henry which consisted of mostly soup which he was able to hold down. 

Emma had call Ruby to see if she would watch Henry for an hour while she dropped off Regina. Henry cried when Regina said goodnight and goodbye. It broke her heart to say bye but she had to return home and Henry needed to go to sleep. She promised him once he was better that they would hang out again. That seemed to get him to calm down a bit.

They head out and make their way to Emma's personal car. A yellow bug.

"That hideous thing is your car?"

"Hey! Don't tease Shirley!" She pats her car as Regina rolls her eyes.

"Do you two want a room?"

"Shut it Mills. You're just jealous you don't have a Shirley? She is good to me."

"Oh geez. It's a hideous sight. I just hope there isn't any photographers around to catch me in this death trap. If the car doesn't kill me then the pictures will surely kill my career." She teases. 

"Do you want to walk?"

"Fine fine. But drop me off a block no better make it to blocks away."

"Hah very funny. Get in the car." She laughs.

They drive and continue their banter of how awesome/not awesome her bug is until they get to Reginas condo.

"Emma" she touches her arm.  
"I had a wonderful day. Thank you for letting me stay. I don't think I have had such a day like today and I hope I get more just like it. Henry is amazing and I would like to spend more time with him and you if that's ok."

Emma is truly surprised at her statement. She said it with so much passion and so much sadness and loneliness. Emma just wanted to reach out and hold her. 

"Of course we have a museum trip don't we? Maybe we can move it up to this weekend if your not busy. And if Henry is feeling better."

"I would love that. Give me your phone."

Emma hands her her phone without question and Regina types in her number. 

"Now you have my number. Call or text me and I'll be available anytime this weekend."

"Ok. I will."

Regina leans in and kisses Emma on the cheek. Emma turns bright red. "Gg-gg-ggoodnight"

Regina smirks. "Goodnight dear."

"Oh Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"You look beautiful today by the way."

Now it was Reginas turn to blush. 

She noticed. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

Regina is at her condo and getting ready for bed when a text comes in.

E: had a wonderful day. Goodnight again Regina.

She smiles and goes to type a reply when her mother calls her. Interrupting her text and ruining her good mood.

"Yes mother?"

"Who is that woman you are kissing!" She demands

"What woman? I wasn't kissing anyone"

"So there is another Regina Mills who looks just like you getting out of a yellow hideous car in front of your condo kissing another woman!"

"That? Seriously. It was a peck on the cheek from one friend to another. How do you even know about that?"

"It's all over twitter. Some moron at TMZ posted it. 'Regina's lesbian secret!"

"Oh god!"

"Is this hussy why you blow off the movie deal today?"

"No mother. She-"

"She is probably using you like that Danielle woman did. Another person trying to make a quick name for herself. I told you Regina you need to be more careful. This phase of yours is only going to hurt your career."

"Phase? Mother I am gay. Ive always been gay. It's not a phase."

"Of course it is Regina."

"You attend the HRC dinners mother. How can you say this to me?"

"It's different when it's your own daughter Regina!"

"I can't. Mother I'm going to bed. Good night."

She was frustrated and livid. She goes to twitter and sure enough there are photos of her giving a kiss to Emma only the angle of the picture looks like it wasn't on the cheek but on the lips. Ughhh

She is going to have to do major damage control or maybe this is how she can finally come out. 

No she doesn't want to do that to Emma. The amount of attention that will be thrown her way isn't fair. She is gonna have to do some major PR work here.

Fuck. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

The next day Emma picks Regina up in the limo. 

"Hi." Emma says with a shy smiles as she opens up the door for the brunette.

"Good morning dear."

"All set?"

"Yes." She gets in the limo and they head off to the studio. 

"So um Henry is now the president of the Regina Mills Fan Club." She says to break the ice. She seen the pictures of them online. Ruby had called her up shortly after it was posted. She stays on top of all the latest Hollywood gossip. 

"Oh really? Well I am pretty fond of sir Henry as well. How is he feeling?"

"Tons better. He woke me up today at 5am just to prove it too. After which he hasn't stopped talking about how awesome his best friend Regina is. Seriously you just replaced me on coolness, so thanks!"

"I'm glad he is doing better. And happy to hear he has taste." Her mood lighten she moves up to the front partition. It's become her favorite spot.

"So he was asking if I could take him to zoo on Saturday. I know it's not the museum like I promised but if you would like to come..."

"I've never been to the zoo before."

"Wait. What? Like ever?"

"Nope."

"Not even as a kid?"

"Nope."

"School field trip?"

"Homeschooled."

"Ok. You have to come with us. You're missing out. Their zoos to be had, and your going to have it."

Regina chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Alright. What time should I be expecting you, Henry and the death trap?"

"Zoo opens at 10 so 915?" She ignores the jab about her car.

"Alright." 

"Well we are-"

The door to Reginas limo opens and her mother yells. "Regina! We need to talk. And what on earth are you doing over there?" Regina was still sitting on her knees by the front.

Emma had jumped out of the car and made her way around. Cora turned and glared at her.

"I know you. I've seen you before. Where?"

"Um...I'm Regina's driver?"

"No...wait you are the woman from the picture! Someone of your statue kissing her employer is highly inappropriate!"

"Mother! Enough." She turns to Emma. "Thank you. I'll see you later today when I'm ready to be picked up."

Emma nods and makes herself small and rushes to leave. She is worried she is going to be fired. She really needs this job. 

"Mother that is not ok-"

"Regina! The help! Are you trying to embarrass me and our family name!"

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"You will watch your tone with me or do you forget that I own you. You are under contract!"

"I'm your daughter!"

"And I'm doing what's best for you. Let's go to my office now!"

Regina looks at the limo again as it's pulling away. How she wished she could hop back in the car and spend the day with Emma and Henry.

"I said now Regina."

They head into her office where her PR team is all waiting. 

"Now need I remind you again that you are under contract. There is a morality clause in your contract which you signed. In it states that reckless behavior can be grounds for termination and cancelation of the show. Do you want that on your shoulders. Many people are depending on you Regina!"

"That's not what I want. Mother it wasn't a romantic kiss. It's not reckless. It was a peek on the cheek. Thanking her for driving me home."

"That is her job. It's what she gets paid for."

"Not yesterday."

Cora glares at her daughter. She hasn't ever had this much lip from her. She wants to put an end to it. She tries a new approach.

"Regina dear. I was able to reschedule the meeting for the movie. We were also able to get the network to sign a new season. Do you want to throw that all away?"

"Of course not moth-"

"Then this is what you will need to do otherwise you will lose it all. You will go on twitter or where ever it is you do your social media. You will tagged what's his name?" She snaps her fingers at her assistant. "The costar...what's his name? Robin? Yes Robin you will tag him on pictures and dates you will be attending, he will escort you to the premiere of that little movie he is in. Robin is on board with this and will be sending you the details for Monday's premier. You will nip this lesbian business in the bud."

"Am I not allowed to see her?"

"I will allow it if you convince everyone but more importantly me that you and Robin are a couple."

Regina sighs and ultimately gives in. Her career was all she has ever known. It's all she has ever had since she was a young girl being fed the koolaid of what she was destined for, so much that she believes it now. She doesn't know life outside of Hollywood. So she agrees. She wonders where Emma and Henry would fit in this. She doesn't know why but they are important to her. If something was to go further with Emma which she sees that as a possibility then would her young blonde understand?

"You may go back to the studio and finish filming."

Regina heads out and finishes her day. She has a major migraine by the time the limo pulls up. 

They chat a little but clearly Regina has alot of her mind so she wasn't to chatty that evening.

The next day was the much the same. She felt lost. Hollywood and her career is all she knows but it doesn't bring her joy like it used to. Not the smile or laughter she had when she was with Emma and Henry for that one day. She already misses that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get more chapters written but with a toddler and a full time job it's hard. But I was able to get this one done and wanted to get it out to you all. Thank you for the reviews. It helps with the encouragement. Keep them coming :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had this chapter ready to go a few days ago but my 1 and a half year old son decided that that chapter wasn't good so he deleted it off my phone :( so I had to rewrite it. Hope you all enjoy.

Saturday arrives and Regina can't stop the smile on her face. She can't wait to spend the day with Henry and Emma again. She knows they are attracted to each other. That's clear with the looks and flirty banter going back and forth and she is interested in taking it to the next step. She just hopes Emma will be on board with keeping the relationship secret if that's where this will end up. She gets ready after shooting Emma a text back saying good morning and yes she will be ready at 930am.

She showers and dresses in black boots, designer blue jeans that are tucked into the boots. The laces of the boots are loose making it look messy but trendy. She has on a white top tee and a black military form fitting jacket. It's casual but fashionable in case anyone from the media sees her or anyone snaps photos of her out on her date. Is this a date she wonders. 

She is finishing her makeup and hair and is just about ready when Emma texts her that they are downstairs. She grabs her purse and keys and heads down after once last glance in the full length mirror. Pleased with her appearance she heads out the door.

Sure enough she sees the video bug and a smiling duo. "Good morning Emma."

"Good morning"

Emma opens the door for her to get in and goes around to her door. 

"Good morning little prince. How are you?"

"I'm greaaaatt. We are going to see tigers and bears and pengaguins" Henry says jumping right in as he can't contain his excitement.

"Penguins Henry." Emma corrects his Grammer error.

"Penguins. And they are my friends."

"Really? Can they be my friends too?"

"Hmm I have to ask them."

"Ok well can I be your mommy's friend?"

"Oh yup." He says while nodding his head yes. 

"Hear that Em-ma. We can be friends." She says as she leans in closer.

"Mommy you has to play nice!" Henry warns.

"Yes Em-ma. You have to play nice." She teases.

Emma whispers in her ear. "But I'm naughty."

Regina blushes at her comment. Oh the naughty things she wants to do with her.

"Regina have you seen lions before?" Henry interrupts her thoughts.

"No I haven't. I've never been to the zoo before."

He sucks in some air dramatically. "You never been to the zoo! Oh no that's just no good. I can show you the whole zoo. Right mommy."

"Right Kid." She turns to Regina. "We used to go all the time last summer and during his winter break from kindergarten."

"You will be my tour guide Henry?" Regina ask.

"What's a tour guide?"

"A person who shows you around."

"Oh yes. I can be your what's the name again?"

"Tour guide."

"Tour guide. That's me."

Regina laughs. She is falling in love with this kid. 

They make their way into the parking lot and find a pretty good spot near the front. They are standing in line at the ticket counter and waiting for their turn. Henry is keeping them entertained. The line moves and they are at the counter. Regina And Emma struggle for who gets to pay. Emma wins since she was the one to invite her to the zoo. Regina reluctantly let her pay but only if she could buy lunch.

"We'll see." Emma says with a smirk.

The trio make their way in and are stopped by the zoos souvenir photographer asking them to stand for a photo. Normally Emma would kindly pass up but she wanted to take one with the actress. 

Regina is handed the souvenir ticket and is told they could view the photo when they are ready to leave and if they like them they can purchase the photo. Regina puts the ticket in her jacket pocket and Henry takes her hand and drags her to the first exhibit. SeaLife Cliffs. They make it on time for the morning feeding. 

They find seats at the top of the little miniature stadium to watch the short intro to seals and the feeding. Henry is sitting in front of the woman. He liked to be independent. Emma and Regina are sitting next to each other. Their proximity is close enough to feel the heat radiating off each other but far enough for Emma to put her hand on the seat next to them. Regina did the same and their pinky fingers grazed each other. The linked their pinkies. Regina and Emma looked at each other with shy glances before they were interrupted by Henry. 

"Regina did you see that! The seal got the fishy in the air! That is so cool." He mimicked the chomp.

"Oh I missed that."

He frowns and shakes his head. What in the world could be more important than seals? He thinks.

They are still pinky locked but don't take their eyes off the little show. 

20 mins later and they are making their way to the next exhibit. Henry is telling Regina all about the animals facts he remembers from his zoo animal books. He is leading Regina to each exhibit and spilling his fun fact knowledge. 

"Did you know chee-tah are the fastest animals in the whole world?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Yea. And did you know when a lion roars the others will roar too."

"Really?"

"Yea and elephants never stop growing even if they are old like granny."

"I didn't know that too. Wow you know so much about animals henry."

"Yea mommy takes me to the zoo a lot mecause i want to be a doctor for animals."

"You do?" She looks at Emma impressed. Henry skips over to watch the elephants.

"So he wants to be a veterinarian?"

"That's today. Last week it was an archeologist. The week before a cowboy."

"Wow I'm impressed. Those are some good careers. Maybe he can be an actor and be them all." She says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She knows Emma doesn't like Hollywood.

"Oh god. Don't get that in his head." She says rolling her eyes.

"Hey! We are All that bad." She mocks hurt.

"Most have been really obnoxious entitled self involve and pretentious. Present company excluded."

"You really don't like Hollywood do you? Is that how you first saw me?"

"No I really don't but the job pays well. And no honestly that's not how I first saw you. I was scared I would mess up and lose my job, you have a bit of a reputation but when I first saw you, I thought you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Emma didn't want to lie to her. She wanted to be truthful. 

"Well now your just being charming."

"It's true."

They both look at each other and smile. 

"Well I must admit then, when I first saw you standing there by the limo I was very intrigued. You actually took my breathe away Emma."

"Now look who is being charming."

"Shush you!"

"Oh my god!" Some girls start screaming getting their attention.

"You're Fairest! Can I get a picture with you?" Says one of the girls.

"Sure." Regina says with a smile. She looks at Emma with a silent apology.

The girl ask Emma to take their photo. She does. And Regina chats with her for a bit before excusing herself to go back to Emma and Henry who were waiting for her off to the side.

It's nearly noon and Henry is starting to get hungry. Regina asks what place is best. 

"Well there's the gorilla grill, the zoo grill, and reggies bistro. There's also some refreshment stands for nachos and stuff."

"Hmm reggies?"

"Sure."

Emma looks down at her map and they head in the direction of Reggies. As they are walking they were stopped a few times by fans. Regina again apologies to her group but neither seem to mind.

They finally get to the bistro and are looking at the menu while standing in line.

They eventually place their orders and again women fight about who gets to pay. 

"You paid our way in. It's only fair Ms. Swan, besides you said I could this morning."

"Ah ah ah I said we will see. And again it was my invite so I pay!"

"Emma you can't keep paying for-" she was cut off when Emma wrapped her arms around the shorter woman stopping her from handing her credit card to the cashier. She handed her debit card instead. Regina was caught off guard with Emma's arms wrapped around her. She instinctively leaned into the younger woman. She really loved the way it felt so natural. When Emma eventually let her go to grab their drinks she missed that feeling desperately and wanted her arms back. She silently vowed to have those arms around her again. 

They take their food, Henry and Emma cheese burgers and fries while Regina ordered a salad of course. They head to some tables overlooking the alligators cage. 

"Know anything about alligators Henry?" Regina asks.

He was thinking in his little files stored in his head. 

"Nope. Buttttt What do you call a allagator in a vest?"

"I don't know"

"An investigator" he starts laughing at his own joke.

Regina and Emma couldn't help but laugh along more at how much he thought his cheese ball joke was funny than the joke itself.

"I funny huh mommy"

"You are kid."

They finish their food and henry of course drags them to the next exhibit: giraffes. He likes it because he can feed them. 

Emma pays the fees for the three of them to feed the giraffes. Regina hasn't ever had such a wholesome experience before and she is genuinely enjoying herself. Emma snaps a photo of Regina holding Henry up when it was his turn to feed the giraffes. He giggles when the giraffes tongue touches his hand. 

"Your turn Regina" he exclaims.

"My turn? Alright." He gets a lettuce leaf and stretches out her hand and sure enough the giraffes takes it leaving a slobbery mess on her hands. 

"now you mommy"

"Alright" she says as she puts her phone in her pocket. 

Regina pulled her out to snap a photo of Emma feeding it. They have been doing this all day, when the other wasn't looking they would snap candid photos of each other with henry or alone while enthralled by the zoo's animals. 

Right before they were going to turn to leave this exhibit the zoo keeper asked if they would like a family photo. Both women caught of guard but blushed at the mistake. 

"Yes!" Henry says before the women could answer. 

Emma hands her phone over to the young man and again Henry a step in front of the women. The two women were standing close together with the giraffe's head peeking through off to the side. It was a cute photo the young man says. 

"You have to send me that one." Regina says.

Emma smiles and nods her head. The day continues as they go to each exhibit or show the zoo puts on. Regina getting stopped by fans wanting pictures and autographs and then apologizing to Henry and Emma. Henry was starting to grow tire so they make their way toward the front before Emma reminds Henry that it's a bit of a drive and should use the restroom. 

Emma and Henry make their way to the restroom while Regina waits outside. She puts her hand in her pocket and felt the photo ticket from this morning. She looks around to see if she could stop the photo booth and see it just off in the distance. She makes her way there and hands the teen at the counter her ticket. 

They scan it and up comes the photo. It was really adorable and she had to get a copy. She thought maybe Emma and Henry would like one to as a thank you fro inviting and paying for her to join them. She got the two photos and even had them framed in the zoo's souvenir frame. Both are placed in a bag and she makes her way back to the restroom just as Emma and Henry are coming out. 

"All set" she says. 

"Yup!" Henry says and he takes her hand and the three head out the zoo and towards the car. As soon as Emma had Henry buckled in his booster seat he was lights out. 

"Thank you so much for today Emma. I had so much fun. I don't remember a time when I enjoyed something so much."

Emma looked at her sadly. How could someone as amazing as Regina say that with so much sadness. She deserves so much happines. I guess money and fame truly can't buy you happiness. She didn't pity the woman. She wanted to help her find that happiness. She wanted to be part of it. 

"no thank you for joining us. Really Regina. We have fun all the time when we come here but seeing it through your eyes was like seeing it through Henry's. Thank you for sharing that."

Regina blushed again for the umpteenth time. 

Regina has her park in her building garage to avoid paparazzi. They park and start talking again. They had drove in a comfortable silence. Regina had even leaned into the blonde with her head on her shoulder as Emma drove. 

"So.." Regina starts.

"So..." Emma says back.

"Would you like to come up? I have a spare bedroom we could lay Henry in." She says as she looks at Emma with darken lust filled eyes. They haven't even had their first kiss yet and already she wanted to be all over the younger woman. She made Regina feel things she hasn't felt in so long. 

"I really" Emma groans. "Really want to. But I want to take this slow. I think your worth taking this slow Regina. Your worth getting to know and spending time with. I want to take my time with you and explore what this" She gestures between them. "could be the right way. I don't want to just fall into bed with you. I mean i do but I want it to be right. To mean more then just sex."

Regina was touched by her words. "Youre right. This could be something so much more. When can I see you, both of you again?" She says making sure to add henry. Emma was a packaged deal and dating Emma would mean Henry would be along and she did not mind that one bit. She was fond of the tot already and looked forward to spending more time with the young prince. 

"What are you doing next Saturday?"

"I believe I am going to the aquarium of the Pacific with this handsome young man with beautiful green eyes. Care to join us?" She teases.

"I'll be there. Someone's gotta make sure you two don't get into any trouble."

Either woman wanted to say goodbye. 

"I guess I should head out then."

Regina leans over and kisses the blonde on the cheek. "Thank you again for a wonderful day. Oh I got you and Henry something."

She pulls of one of the picture frames.

"Regina, you didn't have to do that. Thank you!"

She tried to give her a hug but was limited in space in her small bug. 

Regina says goodnight and exits the car. Emma exits right after her. 

"I owe you a proper hug" she justifies.

They embrace and both women couldn't shake the feeling of home.

Regina turns her head slight upwards and leans closer for a real kiss. It's very tentative at first. Then they move in closer and deepen the kiss. 

They didn't want to stop but Emma knew if she didn't she would break her rules and she meant what she said. So she reluctantly pulled away. 

"I better go before I can't stop."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing Em-ma." 

"Regina" Emma warns. 

"Fine fine. Good night Miss Swan."

She leans up again and kisses her quickly on the cheek before turning to her building with a little more sway in her step that needed. 

"Goodnight." Emma whispers back.

She pops in her car and makes her way home. She texted Regina as promised that she would text when they got home safely.

R: glad you both got home safe. 

E: goodnight beautiful.

That made Regina smile. She has been called sexy, beautiful, hot. All sorts of names but none made her insides flutter than hearing it from the younger woman. Something about the way she said it made Regina feel special. She rinses out her glass of wine. She turns to shut off the lights in the living room smiling when she sees their photo proudly displayed on her fireplace mantle. The first and only photo she has displayed. She can envision many more with the mother and son and hopes one day that will come to pass. She heads to bed with a huge smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work got in the way and haven't had a chance to write. I'll try to update at least once a week.

Emma wakes Henry up early on Sunday morning. 

"Hey kid. Wake up, want to go to Granny's?" 

"Can regina come?"

"She is busy today" she actually texted her this morning asking if she wanted to join them but regina had plans with her mom she said. 

"But she is my friend" Henry insisted.

"Yes she is. But she has plans with her mom"

"She come too." 

Oh boy she thinks. Henry is already growing attached to her. All night he kept talking about Regina and Henry's awesome adventures as he called their zoo trip. He didn't stop talking about the beautiful brunette. 

"Come on, I'm sure granny will want to see you, and Ruby." She says. 

"Ruby!" He jumps up and starts going through his clothes. For a little boy he loves to be independent. And especially for Ruby, one of his favorite people in the world. 

"You have to take a bath and brush your teeth OK." 

"OK mommy."

They get ready to go to Granny's for breakfast. As they reach the diner granny calls out to them.

"Come here Henry! I missed you. You've grown!"

"You silly!" He says while rushing to her to give her a big ol Henry hug. 

"And your getting strong too." She says. 

Henry flexes his little arms. "I am?"

Granny chuckles, "yes sir. Come on. Let's get you some pancakes."

"And hot chocolate?" He says.

"Well of course, who eats pancakes without hot chocolate?"

They walk over to the booth while granny grabs them some pancakes and hot chocolate as promised. When she returns with plates in hand she takes a seat next to Henry as he devours his food. 

"So Emma what's with the silly smile?" 

"What smile?"

"The one on your face that you don't seem to be able to stop. Come on, out with it."

"It's nothing I'm just happy."

Granny narrows her eyes. "Hmm." 

Ruby comes over and sits next to Emma. 

"What's with the smile?"

"Oh my god! There's no smile."

"Definitely a smile" Ruby says. "Who put it there?"

"Can't I just be happy? Happy to see you guys?"

"Something is definitely up." Granny says. 

Emma groans. Smiles while shaking her head. She loves her family. She is thankful everyday that granny took her in all those years ago. Ruby and granny became her only family and she will forever be grateful for them. She knew why she was smiling, it was because of the actress and she wanted to share with them the most important people in her life but she also knew that Ruby didn't approve of Regina. She wanted Ruby to meet her and get to k ow the person behind the media gossip. 

"So how was the zoo Henry?" 

Crap!

"It was so totally awesome. I was my friend Regina's guider. And I showed her all the animals" he says excitedly. 

Ruby and granny have twin eyebrow raised. 

"Regina huh?" Ruby says.

"So that's the smile." Granny chimes in. "Well I approve. She was a nice." 

"What! No granny! She is a bi-" 

"Ruby Lucas! Language!" She says as she was covering Henry's ears. 

"Big meanie." She corrects. "To Will. She got him fired." 

"That boy has been fired from every job he gets Ruby. She was nice and she even followed through of the book she lent me." 

"No, granny she isn't very nice. Plus she isn't even gay." 

"Hi. Guys. I'm right here. I think I have a say in this."

"Emma, we are talking here." Ruby says playfully while Emma rolls her eyes. Yes she loves her family even if they are crazy. 

"Rubes, there's more to the story about Will."

"And sure Regina was more than happy to tell you all about it right?"

"What's your deal with her cause yea Will is our friend but he isn't that close to us. What is it? Why don't you like her?"

She sighs. "Whatever it's not nothing OK. Just don't come crying when she fires you too." 

"Alright enough. Ruby back to work, Emma so this thing with Regina? What's going on there? I ask because your like a granddaughter to me." 

"It's new. We haven't even had a first date. We just took Henry to the zoo. Andwemayhavekissedafteridroppedheroff." Emma rushes the last bit of information. 

"Honey, that was a date. And I would say one that is much better than any dinner and movie or bar date too."

"Because she included henry?" 

"Exactly."

Emma is beaming. "She wants to take henry to the aquarium next weekend." 

"Take it slow but I have a good feeling about this."

Emma smiles at her. Ever since the whole Lilly thing granny has been wanting Emma to get back on her feet and start dating again. Emma has so much love to give but she wants it to be someone who deserves it. Lilly never did. 

"Thanks granny."

"And you Henry, what do you say we have a movie night tonight? I miss my henry time." 

"Oh yes! And we can watch toy story?" 

"Yes we can. Why don't you leave it with me tonight Emma. Since I'm watching him tomorrow anyways." 

"That actually would be great. I haven't been able to get more hours in at the bar." 

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing. You should come work for me instead of that shady place." 

"The tips are good and I need the money." 

"I know I just don't like that place." 

"It's not that bad."

Granny just shrugs. "Alright just stop by later today with his overnight bag." She turns to Henry and places a kiss on his head. "See you tonight young man." 

"OK granny. Love you." Henry says. 

"Thanks" Emma says. 

They finish their meal and head out. Emma needed to do some grocery shopping for the week. All errands done she heads back to Granny's with Henry's napsack. 

"You be a good boy for granny OK kid."

"I will mommy." He says as they hug. 

"Thank you again granny." 

"No problem."

Ruby comes out as granny and Ruby head upstairs to her apartment. 

"Hey. Sorry about earlier. I just don't want to see you hurt again. After Lily I...I just want to see you happy and with someone who deserves you." 

"Thanks Ruby. It's to early to tell where this is going but you know, I like her and I want you to like her too. It's important to me." 

"No promises. But I'll TRY to give the evil Queen a chance."

Emma hugs her. "Love you rubes."

"Be careful tonight and let me know when you get home." 

"Will do mom." 

Emma drives off to the Club to start her shift. She was hoping to have spoken to Regina a bit more throughout the day but regina said she would be with her mom most of the day and wouldn't be available. She was a bit sad that she didn't get to talk to her more than the few texts here and there but she was happy she would be seeing her tomorrow evening if it was to pick her up for work. Still better than nothing. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma goes into work at the bar and her boss stops her. "Hey we are putting you at the VIP section." 

"Ugh more celebrities? You know I hate tending them."

"But they are big tippers" 

"Yea if I let them get handsy. Can you you put Lacey? She's said she wanted that section before." 

"They wanted a blonde. That's you. Just take the section and be nice. The nicer you are the bigger the tips." He said looking down at his crotch. He was a sleaze and a creep. S tohe rolls her eyes before headed to the VIP section. 

Their was about 5 of them. She didn't recognize any of them except Killian Jones. He played some pirate movie that Ruby dragged her too. She had heard he was full of himself  
It's gonna be a long night she thought. 

She took their orders and as soon as she got to Killian he had his arms around her waist while giving her his order. He was certainly putting on the charm. She excused herself to get their drinks and as she turned to leave she years him betting his friends that he could fuck her. She cringed. Yes this was going to be a long night. 

3 hours later and more hands all over her she finally had enough after the drunk actor was getting more aggressive with her. She was glad her shift was going to end in an hour. She only does 4 hours and usually will stay longer but she couldn't take it today, not with the actor getting grabby. She was making a killing on tips. The more she brought drinks the bigger the tips her getting.

She just needed to get through this hour. Her manager wanted her to stay till the actor and his pose leaves but she refused. 

"Hey love, how about you and me take his show on the road." Killian says with a wiggle to his brows.

"Sorry, not that kind of girl." She says as friendly as she could. 

"Oh come on love, let me show you a good time. Your friend is coming, Lacey is it? Join the fun, love." 

"Looks like you will have plenty of fun without me." 

"But we can have so much more fun love." He says as he is holding her wrist. She was so disgusted and ready to deck him but she really needed the money this job provides. 

"I think I'll pass." 

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind love we will be here a while longer. I believe Lacey is off in an hour." 

She smiles before walking away. Great they were all leaving when she was suppose to leave too. Better leave after Lacey closes out she thinks. 

She heads back into the employees (dancers lounge) and goes over to Lacey. 

"Hey, so you are headed out with the actor and his friends?" 

"Yes! Oh my god you should come Emma!"

"No thanks. Listen do you think that's really wise? They all been drinking and it's like 5 of them."

"It's fine Emma. Plus a few of the girls are joining us. Come on it's Killian "Captain" Jones! When will we have this chance again?"

"Just be careful ok."

"Ok Mom." 

Emma rolls her eyes at her co-worker.

She finishes up her shift shortly after that. She made out on tips what she makes in a months worth of hours in the club. Probably the only good thing about the Hollywood she thinks. They tip well. The money is just going to pay for Henry's school and his birthday trip that is coming up in a few weeks. This will definitely help with those expenses. 

She waited a few minutes after Lacey and a few of the girls left before she locked out and found her way to her car. She groaned when she saw that they were all still hanging out in the parking lot. 

"Ahhh come to change your mind love?" 

She wasn't working anymore so she didn't need to play nice. 

"Not a chance."

"Fuck me if I'm wrong but you think I'm devilishly handsome." 

"You couldn't be more wrong and I would rather severe my own hand off before I'd ever sleep with you." She says as she gets in her car. 

"I think she wants me boys!" He gloats to his friends. 

She locks her car and drives off leaving him in her dust. Guyliner. What a douchebag. She thinks. 

She heads home to an empty apartment son e Henry is with Granny. She calls Ruby having promised to call when she got home and tells her all about her latest Hollywood encounter. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina woke up on Sunday morning with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde woman and her adorable son. She wanted nothing more than to see them again. She grabs her phone intending to text Emma and asking if they were free when her phone goes off. Ugh she thinks as she sees who is calling. 

"Mother."

"Regina dear. I'm on my way over. We simply have to have breakfast. I have most exciting news to share." 

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" 

"Did you not hear me Regina. Honestly it's like you intend to bring down my good mood." 

"Mother I'm not really-"

"See you shortly Regina." Her mother cuts her off before hanging up. 

Ugh. She gets out of bed and quickly showers and dresses. Her mother bussing her as she finishes putting on her heels. "let the show begin." She says to no one. 

She goes to the door and opens it. 

"Moth-" are you kidding me? "Mother, Robin. What a surprise. Mother didn't inform me that you would be joining us." 

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise then would it dear." She opens the door wide, if not reluctantly to allow them entry. 

"A pleasure Regina. You look beautiful." 

"Thank you." She says as she turns to close the door and rolls her eyes. This should be fun. 

"So what is this exciting news Mother?" 

"Regina where is your manners? Offer your guest drinks and a seat." Her mother says annoyed. 

He isn't my guest Regina thinks.

"Of course. My apologies, have a seat please. Can I get you coffee? Water?" 

"Water would be fine." Robin says. 

"Nothing for me." her mom says. 

She turns to the kitchen. Counting to 10 as she goes to calm her nerves. She hears her phone buzz and sees that Emma texted her. She can't stop the smile that spreads across her face. 

"Who is texting you dear?" Her mother says from behind her. 

"Mother! You scared me." She says as she locks her phone to hide the text. 

"Who texted you darling." Her mother asks again.

"Just Katherine." She lies. She doesn't want her mother in her business. She doesn't want her to k ow she is spending time and texting Emma. Let alone that they kissed.

Her mother raised an eye brow. "Invite her over. I'm sure she would be excited to hear this great news."

"She might not be available mother."

"She was just texting you just ask her. Here allow me." She says as she holds her hand out to take the phone. 

"I'll call her mother." 

Regina opens her phone and quickly hits the home button to get out of the messages app. She finds Katherine's number and dials. 

"Kat, I'm sorry I didn't text you back just now but mother is insisting on you coming over for some exciting news she wants to share." She says into the phone hoping Katherine got the middle message in her opening. 

"Ok we will see you soon." She hangs up and turns to her mom. 

"She is on her way." 

"Excellent. Now hurry along and take Robin's water to him. It's rude to keep your guest waiting." 

Ugh! 

"Here you are Robin."

"Thank you." He says as he takes the water. "You have a lovely place Regina." 

"Thank you." 

"Yes she does. If it she had someone to share it with." Her mother says.

"Mother." Regina warns

"What? It's true darling. You have 2 extra bedrooms and all this space and it's just you." 

Regina ignores her mother and tries to change the subject. "So Robin do you know what this mystery news is all about." 

"I do." He says with a smile. "But I promised to allow Cora to tell you."

"Lovely." She says. Great she has exhausted all the conversation she has. "If you'll excuse me." She says making her way to the restroom.

She quickly shoots a text to Katherine.

R: I was texting you this morning if mother ask.

K: ok. One condition!

R: anything.

K: you tell me who this person is!

R: what person?

K: the one you are hiding from your mother. 

R: fine! But you can't say anything. 

K: goodie. See you in a few. 

She gets up to leave before quickly sending Emma a text. She makes her way back to the living room.

"Katherine should be coming up soon." She announced.

"Splendid. Katherine is a old family friend." Cora explains to Robin like he cares. 

The door rings and Regina excuses herself to answer it. 

"Oh thank God you are here. I can't handle her alone." 

"You owe me!" She says as she kisses each cheek. They make their way in and Regina offers her something to drink but Katherine declines. 

"So mother, would you like to share this big news?"

"Well as you k ow, you will be accompanying Robin to the premiere of his movie. Well they just announced that they are making a part two of the movie and they need a new leading actress. Robin here graciously recommended you for the role and they would like to speak to you tomorrow and have you come in for a reading." Her mother finishes with pride in her face. 

"And this movie could turn into a franchise." Robin adds. 

"What do you say darling." 

"I-" 

"Regina. Manners. Thank Robin for pitching her name to the studio."

"Yes thank you Robin. This is amazing news."

"Well there is no other person. I'd rather as my leading lady." 

"Well we must head out darling. Robert is waiting for us at the office. He is signing Robin to Gold Entertainment." 

"Lovely. Welcome to the Gold Entertainment Family Robin." Regina says. 

They bid goodbyes and as soon as Regina closes the door Katherine pulls her to the living room. 

"Tell me everything about her!"


	7. Chapter 7

Emma pulls up to Regina's condo and waits for her to come down. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't excited to see her. She couldn't get the actress out of her mind. Not that she wanted to. 

She took Ruby's warning last night after talking to her about the actress to be careful. 'she isn't out, she doesn't want to to come out, her world is different from ours.' she recalls the words that Ruby said. She knows she is right but she can't help that she is attracted to her. Maybe Regina will come out one day. Didn't she hint to that no so long ago on that wooden bridge?

She sees the actress making her way out. Dam she is beautiful. Regina was wearing designer jeans and black heels. She had on a silk purple blouse that was loose fitting and showed way to much cleavage. Not that Emma was complaining. 

"Good morning Ms Mills" Emma says with a smile she can't wipe from her face. 

"Good morning Ms Swan. How are you this morning?" 

"I'm good. Are you all set?"

"Yes. We do need to make a stop before the studio."

"Ok. Where to?" Emma says as she helps the actress in. 

"My mother's office. I need to try on some dresses for the premiere tonight."

"Ok." Emma closes the door and makes her way around to the driver's side. 

"By the way, you look beautiful. As always." Emma says to her as she starts the limo. Regina blushes. She is used to people telling her how beautiful she is, she hears it daily but the way Emma says it. There's so much more meaning and feeling behind it. 

"Thank you dear. How is Henry? I really wanted to join you both however my mother insisted on coming over." 

"No that's cool. It's family."

"Well it wasn't a family social gathering. It was for work."

"Ahhh the manager thing huh." 

"Yes dear. But she seems to have out done herself this time. She worked her magic to get me a reading for a movie. This could potentially be a big franchise." She says however Emma noticed that she didn't sound as excited about it. 

"Well that's really cool. That's big!" Emma says a bit more excited than the actress.

"Yes it's nice however I'm not sure I am ready to leave the show or if I'm honest if I want to do the movie."

"What? Isn't that like every actors dream to do big Hollywood Blockbusters?" 

"Not mine." Regina says a little more harshly than she intended.

"Oh so don't do it. Do what makes you happy." 

"You're just full of life's answers." She snaps. 

"I- was" Emma frowns. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." 

"Well I don't need your help. I don't need another person telling me what to do."

"I wasn't trying to tell- nevermind. You're right. I'm sorry Ms. Mills." Emma says deflated. 

Regina immediately regrets snapping but she couldn't help it. Everyone is always telling her what she needs to do. She knows it's her own fault. She could speak up and demand her life back. She just always wanted to make her mother proud. And it seems like nothing she does has pleased her. 

They continue driving on in silence until they reach her mother's office at Gold's Entertainment. Emma opens the door for her but avoids eye contact. She keeps her head down. As she helps Regina out the limo. The brunette knows she needs to apologise, there's an awkward tension that she created and she knows she needs to fix it. 

"Emma, I'm-"

"Regina, darling. Hurry along. We need to fit you in some dresses that will compliment Robinl's suit." Her mother cuts her off.

Regina turns back to Emma who has already started to make her way back to the driver's side. 

"I'll call down when I'm ready." She gives her a half smile. She wanted to run over to the blonde and kiss away the hurt she created. 

"Of course Ms. Mills."

Regina hesitate a little longer. "Regina." Her mother calls out again.

Regina goes inside after her mother and spends the next hour trying on various dresses. 

"Mother it's just the theater, I don't see why I need to be dressed up like this." 

"Darling. There will be producers, directors, production companies, the media there. Do you really feel it necessary to always go against my wishes. Just trust me that I know what's best for you." 

"It's just a movie mother."

"Regina, this is your chance to stand out. I'm working on making you a bigger star." 

"What if I don't want this? Have you ever asked me? What if I just want to settle down, have a family, maybe own some horses?" 

"Honestly Regina, do you try to disappoint me or does it come naturally?"

The hurt that Regina feels at her mother's words is indescribable but she tries to mask it as best as she can. She needed to leave. She needed to get away from her mother. She just wanted to be Emma. Emma looked at her like she mattered. Emma had no expectations of her. Emma made her feel good.

"I'm done here. Send whatever dress you want me to wear tonight." Regina says as she grabs her purse and heads out. 

Cora was livid. How dare she speak to her in that manner. She has never spoken to her with much disregard. It all started with that damn limo driver came into her life. Well she will crush this girl's heart if it's the last thing she does. 

Regina reaches the limo and jumps in before Emma has time to react. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't get any message saying you were ready."

"I didn't send one. I just had to leave." Regina says. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm frustrated and I should not be taking it out on you." 

"No it's ok, I shouldn't have overstepped my bounds." 

"No Emma it isn't ok. I apologise. You have been the only person who sees me for just me. Not some Hollywood actress, not someone to help further their career and definitely not someone to mold into their own vision. You just see me. To be honest, it scares me." 

"Regina I don't want to push but if you're not happy, do something to make yourself happy. Don't let them walk all over you. You are pretty amazing." 

"Thank you. I honestly don't know what I want anymore. I thought it was this life but I'm not sure. Acting is all I've ever know. This life is all I've ever known. Where would I go from here?"

"Anywhere you want." Emma says as she pulls into the studio lot. She jumps out the car and opens the door from Regina. 

"Thank you Emma." She says 

"Regina? I mean it. You're amazing. The person I hung out with on Saturday, that woman was carefree, her smile reached her eyes, she laughed and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. That woman I want to continue to get to know. You can be whoever you want to be. Don't let anyone stop you. Not even scary halicoper moms who live through their daughters." 

Regina just looked at her. She smiled and leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Emma."

She says before turning to the studio. She didn't see that they had an audience. Robin watched their little exchange. He couldn't make out what was being said but he saw the look the driver gave her. It was a look of longing. He knew that look oh to well. 

He dials Cora's number. "Cora, yes Robin. Listen we have a problem." 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina and the other crew on set are all going over lines and getting ready to film the next scene. She sees Emma and a few of the other drivers hanging out by the lot in a circle all laughing. She sees Emma tossing a small beanbag type ball in the air, she catches it with her knee before tossing it in the air again to the guy in front of her. They all looked so happy and free. She longed for that feeling. 

Emma feeling eyes on her she turns looking for the source until their eyes met. Her game of hackie-sac forgotten. She smiles brightly at her. They both were unaware of the 2 sets of eyes watching them.

"The driver will be handled. She won't ruin what I've worked so hard for." Cora says to Robin. "You just put on that charm. My daughter will be with someone worthy of her status. Not some help." She spits out that last word like it's bitter in her mouth.

He is called over to hair and makeup for filming and Cora heads over to stand and watch her daughter film. 

She notices the driver had stopped playing with the other drivers and started watching the filming. She had came a little closer to the sound stage. Cora made her way over to the driver.

"Fascinating isn't it." She says to the driver. 

"Yes ma'am" Emma says. She is feeling nervous. 

"Regina is quite the actress. She will go far in Hollywood. A beautiful and talented woman like her will surely make it big."

Emma nods. What does she say? She doesn't know why this woman is even talking to her. She doesn't know what she should say so she just nods. 

"It's a shame really. Someone like her does not see what's in front of her." Cora continues.

"What do you mean?" Emma says finally finding her voice. 

"Well she nearly has it all except someone to share this all with." 

"Oh." 

"she truly is amazing and has so much potential. There is nothing she can't do. She is my greatest accomplishment." Cora says smiling. 

"She is amazing." Emma agrees. She couldn't be that bad if she just said those words right?

"She is. I just wish she would see what I see in her. She deserves someone who can give her the finest that life has to offer. She deserves the world and anything or anyone less is not worthy of her. She lets her potential fall when she gets distracted by the latest new toy. Then once she gets bored of it she moves on. I just wish my dear daughter would see what's in front of her."

"And what is that?" She wants to say so much more but she is at a loss. Regina does deserve so much, more than what she could ever offer. She thinks back to Regina condo, all her things so clean, new, expensive, all things she can't offer or afford. She gets pulled from her thoughts as Cora continues her talk.

"Robin. You see them right now." She points to the two actors being filmed for the next scene. "They could be a power couple. They could have it all. But she always waste her time and energy on foolishness. He can give her the best. He has the drive to push their careers further. Just yesterday when he was over visiting her, he offered her a movie role. Tell me, Miss Swan, is it? Don't you think she deserves the very best?" 

"Of course." She says with a small voice. Regina told her she was with her mom yesterday. She didn't say she was with the actor. Her mind is racing with this conversation. She was just trying to watch the filming of the show. And now this woman is in her head.

"Well on their date tonight hopefully she will open her eyes to the potential him." Cora says. 

"What about you dear? Is being a driver all that you wanted to be?" She says patronizing but before Emma could answer Cora continues on.  
"Certainly you have goals you want to achieve. Being a driving is that to get your foot in the door? Because I could certainly get you started, a pretty girl like you, I'm sure there are some modeling agencies I could contact for you. Unless being a driver is your goal."

"No.." Emma starts to say. Unaware of the actor making his way over. 

"Your the drive eh, we are going to need your services tonight for my premiere. My agent already booked you. Be sure to dress appropriately and have the car cleaned." He says dismissively. 

Cora is beaming. 

Emma can't help the frown on her face. This is exactly why she hates Hollywood. 

She excuses herself reaching for her phone like she has a call. 

She makes her way to the limo. 

Cora had a point. Emma thinks, What could I offer Regina? What could I give her that she couldn't get herself. And Regina said she was with her mom yesterday, why not tell me she was with Robin. 

"What did my mother say to you?" Regina says as she approached the limo. 

"Reg-Ms Mills." 

"Emma, what did my mother say to you?" 

"Nothing. Just making small chat." She doesn't want to admit that her mother was right. She didn't have to say it, she knew it was implied that Emma was nothing. 

"My mother doesn't make small talk with the hel-with anyone. What did she say to you?"

Help she was going to call me the help. She knows it too. I am nothing, at least to her, to them. Emma thinks. 

"Nothing she just said what an amazing actor you are." Emma says with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Regina could tell there was more but she didn't want to to press not with her mother so close by. She knew her mother was watching. She gets in the car and they drive off. 

Regina goes to her favorite spot in the limo. "Emma, what did she say?" 

"I told you. Just that you're a great actor. Her greatest accomplishment to be exact. Then Robin came by and said his agency booked me tonight for your date."

"Premiere. It's not a date. It's work."

"Your mom seems to think it's a date. So does he."

"Yes well they are mistaken. It's only work. I have to show an interest in him if I want to to get this part. It only acting tonight." Regina says. 

"I thought you weren't sure if you wanted to movie?"

"I'm not sure but if I do then I need to make the connections. If tonight makes you uncomfortable then I could have them hire someone else."

"No it's ok. I could use the money. Henry's birthday is coming up."

That perks Regina up. "Really? When?"

"Couple of weeks." Emma says. She is still deflated with the conversation she has with Cora. She keeps trying to put those thoughts aside but she keeps coming back to it. There is a voice saying she isn't 'good enough'. 

"Are you doing anything special for him?"

"Yea sort of we usually go to San Diego for the weekend. SeaWorld, the zoo and a few museums." 

"How fun!" Regina says. She can't help the longing in her heart to be with the little family on a mini vacation. Sure she has travel around the world, seen so many exotic places but she never truly felt free. She was always 'on'. Always camera ready. Truth be told even though she was camera ready during their zoo trip she really didn't care if their was bad photos taken. She had such a good time. She wants that again so much. 

"It's tradition. Henry's pick. Since he could start talking. So it's sort of a thing now. Well we are here." Emma announced as she gets out of the limo to open Regina's door and helps her out. 

"Would you like to come up?" Regina asks. She was talking nothing more than to have her lips against the younger woman's. 

"Can't. Need to get the car cleaned for tonight." She starts to turn to leave but Regina touches her elbow. 

"Hey. I know there is something else she said to you. I know how my mother works. Whatever it is, ignore her." Regina gives her a smile.

"I'll see you later Regina." Is all Emma says back to her. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

With the limo detailed and Emma in a fresh suit she makes her way to the address on her phone. She has to pick up actor boy friend. She really isn't looking forward to tonight. She just hopes it goes fast so she could get home to Henry. 

She pulls up to a nice sized home and buzzed the intercom.

"Whites Limo Services." She says. 

The gates open and she makes her way to up the drive way. The house is a moderate size. Certainly not as huge as the rest of the homes on this block. Probably the smallest one but still big. Of course actor boy would live a few house down from A Lister celebrities. Ruby told her he was known for always trying to weasel his way in the 'it' crowd. Pretentious fuck she thinks. 

She pulls up in front and waits for about 10 minutes before actor boy comes out. She rolls her eyes. Geez he takes longer than most girls she knows getting dressed. 

"Ah here we are. Let's go get milady." He says with a smug smile on his stupid face. 

Emma just nods and she closes the door and heads around to the driver's side. She takes a deep breath before getting in the limo. 

The partition is down and she can hear his conversation with some woman. Marian if she heard correctly. "I know it's my week but I'm busy. The boy will understand. Just tell Roland that I will get him next week." There is a pause. "Don't threaten me. Don't forget who pays for that house or his school. I will see him when I want and when I can!" He says before hanging up. 

"Jerk" Emma says under her breath. They drive the rest of the way in silence. He was taking from what she could see were selfies. God could he be any more pretentious? She thinks. Thank God she arrived at Regina's. 

She gets out to open the door for the actress who was walking to the limo. If she looked before this morning, she looked stunning right now. She was wearing a gold gown. The gown was backless and front came so low that she was sure her breast could fall out if Regina turned to quickly. Her hair was to the side and curled. She looked like a goddess. And Emma had to remind herself to breath and get her heart to start pumping again. 

"Good evening Ms. Mills." Emma says as she opens the door and extends her hand to help her in. Of course actor boy didn't even bother to come out to greet her or anything. He just stayed in the car. 

"Even Em-ma." Regina purrs. "Thank you dear." She says as she gets into the car. 

Emma gets in the limo and heads off to the premiere. She can't stop looking in the rear view mirror. Regina also couldn't help looking up front and catching her eyes. She has a smirk on her lips Everytime she catches her staring. She wasn't the only one though. 

"How about a photo for the fans?" He says. 

"Ok" it's work she thinks. Have to do this for work. It's only work. Regina keeps reminding herself. Robin gets even closer to Regina and their cheeks are pressed up together. 

Emma groans internally.

As he is a out to snap the photo he turns his head and lands a peck on Regina's cheek. "Ahhh prefect. The fans will eat this one up." He says. 

Regina just nods and smiles. 

They get to the theater in no time and Emma doesn't have to get out as the security for the premiere opens the door for them. Immediately fans are screaming their names and the media is snapping photos. Theirs mics shoved in their faces as they make their way through the read carpet. 

Emma drives off to the limo parking but she could still see some of the action going on. She could not take her eyes off Regina. She knew she should. It's going to be doomed but she couldnt. She felt a pull. She watched as Regina smiled for the camera. Watched as Regina waved to the fans. Watched as Regina gave interviews. Watched as Robin would stand close to her. Always finding an excuse to touch her as a way to stake his claim. Watched as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Watched as Regina smiled at him. Watched as Robin went in for a kiss. Watched as Regina kissed him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina stepped out of the limo and immediately there were flashes of camera taking her photo. She put on her Hollywood smile and waved to the fans. She was stopped every few feet to speak to a different magazine or press. In-between she would make sure to save to the fans. She tried to keep some space between her and Robin but he kept getting closer the more she would get further. It took every ounce of will to not roll her eyes at him. 

He leaned in and whispered "do remember your mother's warning. Your under contract and if you want to be in movies you best go along." He said never taking his smile off his face. 

She felt trapped. She was under contract yes and she could be in violation of the morality clause but she didn't want to go along with this. This charade. She could lose it all if she doesn't go along but she could lose more of herself if she does. She looked around and saw all the fans screaming her name, snapping photos. She couldn't let them down. The show and the people who put so much time into it. She would do this for them. 

Robin leaned in and kissed her. It's only acting she said to herself as she kissed him back. It's only acting. Just like on the show. They made their way into the theater and she excused herself to go to the ladies room. She sends a quick text to Emma. 

R: it's only acting. Whatever you see or hear please know that it's only acting. I'll explain more later. 

She wants Emma to know that it was only acting. They only just begun to see where this could lead, they only just kissed but in the short a time she has known Emma she I had felt a connection, a spark that had set a fire to her life. And she wanted more of that. She needed more of that. She wanted this, whatever it was to continue with the blonde. She waited a few moments and when she gets no response she exits the restroom and makes her way to the seat. 

2 hours later and she wished she never had seen that movie. Seriously that passed for entertainment? This is what her mother is pushing her to? That movie was horrible. A spoof of an action decent movie. 

They say their good byes and make their way to the front where the limos are waiting for them. Their limo pulls up and she is expecting to see her blonde but instead she sees the same young man from before. 

"Where's Emma?" She questions. 

"I don't know ma'am, I was told to come so I came." He said as he opened the door for her. 

"Who cares Regina." Robin's says. 

"You're hired by my management correct?" 

He nods. 

She smiles a wicked smile as she turns to Robin. "You will need to find other accommodations dear." She says and she gets in the car and closes the door. 

The driver stands there for a moment as Robin is knocking on the window. She rolls it down just slightly. "Young man, return to the car. We must go now." 

"Regina, you are being childish. There are reporters out here!" 

"Why don't you kiss them." She says. She is done playing their game. She is done being their pawn. She isn't sure what snapped. But after that horrible movie her mother made her attend with a b list actor of all people, never caring what she wants, never caring about her feelings. She has enough. She had 2 hours to think about what her life turned into. 

The driver pulls out of the curb and into the street. 

"Take me to Emma's, you remember the place right?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

They drive off to the driver's apartment. Regina tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail. She will just have to talk to her when she gets there. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma saw her text from Regina but at this point she was upset. She didn't care. One minute she is kissing her and the next she is kissing him. She really liked Regina, she did. She felt a connection. She was pulled to her but she couldn't be with someone who was in the closet. She couldn't be with someone who was afraid to be herself. Always being told what to do by others. It's her own life and it's time for her to be her own person. But apparently she couldn't. So Emma had to check out. Seeing her kiss the actor had hurt. Regina said it was just acting but it didn't hurt any less because she knew that she could never just kiss her out in public like that. And Regina would never stand up for their relationship. Well they weren't in a relationship but that is were it was heading right? 

She called the limo company and said she quit. She didn't mean to quit and she certainly didn't think that through. But she was done with Hollywood. She didn't want to feel like she matter less than those she was surrounded by because she didn't have what they had. In some ways though she hates to admit it, Cora's conversation put a fire in her. She wanted to be good enough, maybe not to Regina or to Cora but to herself. She was going to pursue her dreams. There was an opening, a new class that was going to start in a few weeks for the Police Academy. She would apply tonight and hopefully hear back. 

She got home and Ruby greeted her. "You're early."

"Yea. I quit." She says as she grabbed a beer. 

"What happened? Em are you ok?"

"Yea." 

"What happened?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have gotten close to her. Today her mom went on and on about how Regina deserves the best and you know she does. She really does Ruby. She is amazing. But it got me thinking, what am I doing with my life? What did she see in me that made her kiss me? What makes me good enough for her? Then actor boy goes and kisses her at the premiere and she lets him. She kissed him back! I hate Hollywood. She even text me after and said it's only acting, ppffttt!" She ends her rant by downing her beer. 

"Shit Emma. Well first off FUCK Actor boy. He isn't shit. His movies suck, he has an ugly face and already the reviews for the movie are poor. He doesn't hold anything on you Em. Second if she can't see that you are worth so much more, worth coming out for then fuck her too!" 

"I just, Rube, I thought we had a connection. I thought I saw something in her. I thought she saw something in me too." 

"Em, some people are just afraid to come out. Don't waste you time on them. On her."

"Yea..." She isn't heartbroken. It didn't get far. It was only just beginning but she was hurt and disappointed. They drank a few more beers before Emma went to bed. Ruby was staying over since they drank a bit too much. Emma was pretty wasted. For every beer Ruby had Emma had 2 in the short amount of time she was home. Ruby was just locking up and turning off the TV when she heard a knock at the door. 

She opens up the door.

"Emma. Oh, hi Ruby, is Emma home?"

"No. And she doesn't want to talk to you. Go away and leave her alone."

"Ru-" Regina was cut off with a door slammed in her face. "It was just acting. Please tell her that."

She takes a deep breath before going back to the limo. She tries to text car and text Emma again only to be met with her voicemail and unanswered messages. 

"Where would you like to go now ma'am?" The young driver says. 

"Home, please."

He drives her home and bids her a goodnight. She does the same and goes into her condo. 

As she is opening the door her phone rings. And she answers it immediately without looking to see who it is. She thought it was Emma returning her umpteenth call. 

"Emma!" 

"Hello to you to dear." 

"Mother."

"Now why would the help be calling you so late at night?" 

"Mother that isn't any of your business."

"You make it my business when that poor man calls me and informs me that my daughter left him stranded and embarrassed in front of the press. It's my business when my daughter is throwing her life away and for what? The help! And most importantly it's my business when my client is under breech of her contract!" Her mother spat out.

"Mother, do you hear yourself? First off Robin is none of my concern anymore. He had money as you love to bring up so I'm sure he was able to pay for a taxi or another ride. Secondly, I'm not throwing my life away geez mother you act as if love is the worst thing in the world. Thirdly-"

"LOVE! Regina you can't be serious. Love? You don't even know the girl!"

Dammit. Did I just admit love? No it's far to soon and we haven't even gone out on a proper date. Well if you count our zoo trip then yes and our impromptu trip to that hidden beach. And maybe that dinner at Granny's. Ok so maybe we have had a few dates but love? It's way to soon, right?

"I'm not saying I love her mother but would that be so wrong?"

"Of course it world be! Do you know she works as a waitress at-"

"Yes I know she works at a bar. That's not wrong mother."

"A bar? A bar? Is that what she told you? It's not a bar dear daughter of mine. She works at a strip club!"

"No, mother you are being red-"

"Robert told me that his client went to Enchanted with his back up dancers. They took pictures and posted them on his Instagram, Robin of course saw it and brought it to my attention today. She isn't who you think she is. She even has a child!" 

"I know about Henry. Mother I don't care if she is a waitress at that place or a stripper! I like her and she likes me! Can't you for once just be happy for me?"

"You are throwing your life away! No I will not be happy about that."

"Mother I'm not thro-"

"You are under contract!"

"Then fire me. Better yet. I quit mother! I'm done. I'm done with the show, I'm done with Hollywood, done with Gold Entertainment and done with you!" 

She screams into the phone and hangs up. Regina is shaking. She has never done anything quite like that before. She has never stood up for herself. She has never spoken to her mother like that. She just quit the show. 

"Oh my god, what have I done?" She says as she sits down on her very expensive couch. 

She shakes her head. No this was the right thing to do. If the studio wants me than it's time to do things on my terms. No more hiding, no more pretending, no more Robin. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma wakes up with a massive hang over. Oh God she thinks. I quit my job! Ok well maybe I can go back and ask for it back. 

She takes a deep breath. No no I'm not. It's time to start making some changes. I need to apply for the LAPD. I need to be in that next class. No more waiting. She grabbed her phone and saw the missed calls and text from Regina. She thought about texting back but her pride didn't let her. She wasn't going to be with someone who was ashamed to be who they are. She had Henry to think about. She couldn't be with someone who was afraid to stand up for themselves. So she ignored the missed calls and text. "Acting" whatever. 

Emma powered up her laptop and went to the recruiter website for the LAPD page and filled out an application. Their was an online test. If she passed that then she would be invited to an in person test. She made sure to go over each answer and checked her work. She couldn't fuck this up. 

When she finished it immediately gave her the results. She passed. She couldn't stop the smile or the fist pump to the air. Yes! It provided the location for the next test and the time it will take place. 1 week. She had one week to prepare for this written test. How do you prepare for the LAPD test? What even consist of the test? She would need to look that up. 

Next stop shower then off to Granny's. She needed to see if she could pick up some shifts to cover the cost of their living expenses. She has some cushion room since she has been saving but that will only get them so far. She needed to save wisely. Pick up as many shifts at Granny's and the bar that she could. 

"Hey Rubes, is Granny in?" She says.

"Well hello to you too Emma, Henry!" Ruby greeted her. 

"Sorry. Hi Ruby." Henry runs up to the brunette and hugs her. 

"Granny is in the office." She says finally.

"Can you-"

"Go on, I got Henry time to catch up on."

"I just saw you last night silly." The boys giggles.

"But I need Henry time everyday!" She says as she tickles him. 

Emma watched as the pair played tickle war in the near empty dinner. She smiled. She may not be able to give Henry everything in life but he wasn't missing out on love. 

She makes her way to Granny's office and knocks.

"Now I know no granddaughter of mine is knocking on my door. You come in young lady."

"Hey."

"Out with it." The old lady says.

"How do you-"

Granny raises her eyebrow in a perfect arch.

"Ok so I sort of quit my job and I wanted to see if I could take you up on those extra shifts."

"You finally quit that sleazy bar?"

"Uh nooo.."

"Emma you quit the limo company? What happened?"

"Well" she takes a deep breath. "You know Regina, she and I sort of kissed and well I like her alot. Last night she kissed some actor at a red carpet thing in front of all these reporters. And I just got to thinking like if we continue we couldn't ever do that."

"Why not?" 

"She isn't out."

"She never had a reason to come out."

"She doesn't want to come out. And she lets her mother walk all over her. She is afraid to stand up for herself."

"All legitimate reasons you have Emma but I think if this is what your heart wants then you can't help it."

"It doesn't matter what I want. I have Henry to think about. And our future. I did it, I applied for the academy. I have a test next week."

"Emma! My Emma. I'm so proud of you." She says as she gets up to hug the young woman. 

Emmas eyes water. Granny and Ruby before Henry have always been the closes to family she has. No one was never proud of her so this was everything to her. 

"I have to do this for Henry."

"And" 

"And ensure he has a good life."

"And?"

"And...Pay for his school."

"And?"

"Umm.."

"And for yourself Emma. You have to do this for you."

"For me.." 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina wakes up on Tuesday morning and immediately checks her phone. Nothing. No returned call no returned text from Emma. But number missed calls from her mother. 

Her phone starts to ring again. It's her mother. 

"Yes mother?"

"I wanted to give you the night to cool down and think about what you are doing here. What you are throwing away for that blonde."

"Mother this isn't about Emma."

"Is it? It seems that when she came into your life is when you started with this disregard for your career."

"It's not about Emma. This is about me. This is about my wanting control of my life. Coming out." 

"Regina, think about all that you are going to throw away."

"I am mother. My happiness, my freedom, my chance at love."

Her mother sighs.

"Goodbye mother."

Regina looked at her phone again and went through the photos on her phone. She saw the one of Henry, Emma and herself and couldn't stop the smile. They look like a little family. It's to early to think that but she couldn't help that feeling. She wanted the two in her life. 

She had to get up and go to the studio. She has a big meeting with the production company for the show. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina gets to the studio. A part of her hoped that Emma would have been the one to pick her up but it wasn't. It was the same young man from last night. Deflated she goes into the producer's office with her head held high. She steels her nerves. She is ready for them to fire her for breech of contract. 

Her mother and Robin are already in the office. 

"There you are Regina." Her mother says. 

Robin is just shooting daggers at her direction. If looks could kill she'd be dead for sure. 

"Regina, have a seat." Their producer said. Issac Heller, he thought mighty of himself. He was a peddler before he became a big time show producer. 

Regina takes a seat beside her mother as it was the only seat available. 

"We understand there has been some developments that has caused see concerns."

"If you are going to hire me than hire me. No sense in prolonging this."

"Allow me to finish, now we know from time to time that actors don't always get along with their costars. And our ratings for the show have gone down. We have done some research and we feel it is in the shows best interest to let you go." He wasn't looking at anyone in particular his eyes were darting between all three of them.

Regina took a deep breath. "It's been a pleasure working for you and being part-"

"You misunderstood me. Robin we are letting you go."

"What! Because of this Dyke!" 

Regina gasp. She isn't getting hired? Robin is?

"You will not speak like that to my daughter." Her mother finally finding her voice. 

"I'm not signing those contracts to Gold Entertainment and you can kiss that movie deal goodbye." He says to Cora. Before turning to Regina. "You just wait till the press hears about this!" He storms out of the room.

"Now that THAT is taken care of, we need to discuss the new contract for you Regina." 

"Wait." She turns to her mother. "You're fire." 

"Regina! You can't possibly be serious!"

"I am. Please leave." 

"Regina think about your future!"

"I am. Goodbye mother."

Her mother stares her down. Regina doesn't budge. 

"You will regret this. Mark my words Regina you will regret this."

Cora leaves the office and slams the door. They can hear her screaming in the hallway. 

"Well, this day was full of surprises." He says. 

"I want LaRaina to have a girlfriend. She is a strong character and many girls look up to her. The LGBT community doesn't have any heros to look up to. Let her be one." 

"We wanted that to begin with but your agent, your mother would not allow us."

"What? I was never told this."

"That's why we hired Robin."

She shakes her head and rubs her eyes. "I want that morality clause amended too." 

"The morality clause only stays that you can't display public drunkenness and disorderly conduct like getting arrested." 

"It doesn't say I can't date, someone of the same sex?" 

"What, no Regina. Your personal life is your personal life just don't embarrass the show with bad press. Do you even read your contracts?"

"My agency usually does that for me." 

"Well seeing as how you just fired your agency, perhaps you will need a new agency? I have a contact for one that I think would be a good fit." He goes through his business cards until he finds one. "Ah here we are." He hands her the card. 

She looks at the business card and sees "Fairy Dust Entertainment. The card belongs to a Tina Bell. "Thanks." 

"Go on over to the studio, the new scripts should be there." 

She couldn't help the smile that was plaster on her face. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The week has been a very productive week for Regina with many changes in her career. She was for the first time in a long time that she was happy with the changes. If only she could get the blonde to answer her calls. Things would be perfect. 

Had had tried to call a few times. She didn't want to tell her everything over the voicemail. She hated voicemails. She rather speak to her direction but she wasn't answering her calls. She thought about going to visit her again but her guard dog would probably be there and she did not want to deal with the lanky brunette again. If Emma wanted to talk to her then the ball was on her hands. She tried. And Regina does not begin no one. No matter how beautiful the girl is. 

So she pushed herself at work like she always did. She read over the scripts that were sent to her for the direction the show was going. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A week goes by and Emma has been busting her ass between working at Granny's and picking up more shifts at the bar. She has also been making sure to spend time with Henry. If she gets accepted into the academy her days will be filled. Today was the day she would take her test. To say she was nervousness would be an understatement. She got a few more calls in the beginning of the week from a certain brunette and a few voicemails which she hasn't heard. She doesn't want to hear it. Lame Hollywood excuses. She was done with it. 

She pushes the thoughts of her out of her mind and goes to the location for her testing. It was to be a 4 hour taste with only one 15 minute break. They were allowed one additional bathroom break as well. Yes Emma was nervous. Ruby and granny told her all morning to relax. She will do fine. Henry made her a card out of construction paper. It was her in a police uniform holding his hand. He called her his hero. She wanted so much to be that for him. In his eyes, she already was. 

She takes a deep breath before going in. There was a room full of people. The man in the front of the room told her to come up, sign in and take a seat. So she did. She was 5 minutes early so they had to wait a few more minutes before they were handing the papers. She glanced around the room. So many people. Her eyes narrowed at the back of one of the applicants near the front. She recognized the back but from where?

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen we will be passing these booklets for you to fill your answers in. It is multiple choice and you will need to fill it with a number 2 pencil which we will provide. You have 4 hours to complete. We will break in 2 hours for a short 15 minute break and then we will begin again. These doors will close at exactly the 15 minute mark so please be back on time otherwise we will Mark you as incomplete and you will fail this test. If you get done before the 4 hours please bring it up to the front. We will have them scanned and you will hear an answer if you will be moving on to the next phase. Any questions?" No one does. "Alright, do not open until we start the timer and have all the test passed back. And remember no talking."

Emma was handed hers. It's pretty thick. She closes her eyes and takes a calming breathe. You got this. You got this. You got this. She says to herself. "Alright, you may begin." 

She opens her eyes and flips the test over. She begins filling the answers as she reads each question carefully. So far it's pretty easy. There are a few she wasn't sure on so she makes a note on the scratch paper that was provided to go back to that question. No point in staying stuck on a question now when she can come back after she fills in the ones that were easy. 

She has a good pace going. She is about half way through with only 4 questions that she needed to go back on. "Alright, pencils down. We will take our 15 minute break. There is water and bathrooms right outside. There is no food or drinks allowed in here so make sure to finish it before you come back in. While we are on break no one is allowed in the room." 

Everyone files out of the room and some people jump on their phones, some get some water and some rush to the bathroom. Emma does either of these. She goes outside to get some air. 

"There you are." That voice. She knew it anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a bit longer to post so I wanted to make it up to you all and make this one longer. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

She knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that broke her heart all those years ago. It was the voice that has her so guarded now. 

"Lilly."

"You don't look happy to see me." 

"You think?" 

"Emma we were just kids then. I've grown up. And looking at you now, I can see you have as well." She gave Emma a once over. 

"That doesn't change that you left. You just left Lil. You broke my heart and Henry's. He cried for you."

"How is he? I miss him. I've thought about him everyday." 

Emma relaxed at the mention of Henry. He has that affect of her. "He is good. He is incredibly smart. Growing so much."

"And You Emma? How are you? Seeing anyone?"

Emma deflates again. "No." 

"Start heading back to the testing room. 2 minute warning." One of the officers instructed. 

Lilly turns to Emma and cups her cheek. "That's good." And she walks away. 

Emma was standing there for a few moments. Same Lilly. She shakes her head and heads inside. She makes it just before they close the door. 

"Alright we have 2 more hours. Remember no talking. You may begin." She shakes the interaction she just had. She needs a clear head for this test. She starts going through the questions and answers them as best as. She can. She added another 3 questions to her scratch paper to re-read. 

She look up at the time. 30 minutes left and she has about 20 questions counting the ones she was saving. She notices a few people start to turn in there test. She saw a few people leave sadly and thus far only one with a handshake and a paper. That isn't comforting. She sighs. 

Takes a deep breath and shakes her head again. She gots this. She sees Lilly getting up to turn to the front. She notices the time 13 minutes. She doesn't wait to see if Lilly passed or not she need to focus on her own test. She goes over the few questions she wasn't sure about. Satisfied she closes the book and her eyes. She take another feel breath and says a silence wish. 

She gets up and makes her way to the front. Lilly was already gone. Did she pass or not? Emma wasn't sure. But this was her moment of truth. She hands the officer the test. Her palms are sweaty. She rubs them on her jeans. Her heart is pounding. It's a pass/fail. You get 7 answers wrong and you fail. She is so nervous. She can feel her heart pounding in her eyes. She sees the officer talking to her but she can't make out what he is saying. Not with her heart in her eyes. He is extending his hand to shake hers. He handed her a paper. She was on autopilot as she walked out the room.

She stops a few steps outside of the classroom and looks down. "Congratulations, you have been invited to a group interview on Thursday..." I passed!! I passed!! She fist pumps the air. Yes!! 

"I take it you passed." Lilly said

"Yes. And you?"

Lilly shows the paper in her hand. "Looks like I'll be Seng more of you Emma." Lilly turns to leave. 

Emma watched her go. She had always wished for this moment to come, to see Lilly again. The. Woman who broke her heart. The woman who was her first love. But all she could think about was Regina. She rolls her eyes and heads out to Granny's they got some celebrating to do. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

Emma enters Granny's with a frown.

Ruby rushes over to her. 

"Oh Em, I'm sorry. It didn't go well? You'll get it again." 

"I-i-i passed!" She says with a smile.

"You passed! You jerk!" Ruby says as she hugs Emma. Granny comes out hearing the commotion. 

Emma runs up to her. "Thank you for watching Henry. I passed!" She says as she hands her the paper. "There is a group interview on Thursday."

"I'll watch Henry."

"No granny I can't ask you to watch him again. I could ask Mary Margaret."

"Your not asking, I'm offering. Besides I promised the boy we would make cookies." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you granny." 

"I'm gonna see if he is awake. If not just hang out till he does. He had a full day of cooking and baking."

"Granny, child labor is against the law." She says with a chuckle. "Ouch." Granny smacked her with a towel.

She turned to leave the two younger woman alone to talk.

"Guess who was testing there too!" 

"Who?"

"Lilly!" 

"Noon. Are you kidding me! Did she pass?"

"Yea. We spoke for a bit. She asked about Henry."

"Be careful there Em. Remember who you are dealing with." 

"I know. There's nothing there. At least not from me. I, I kind of miss talking to Regina. Texting her. We got close over the last few weeks."

"Look Em, I don't want to tell you how to live your life. I know it seems like I do but I just worry about you. You are so full of love. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." 

"Mom! Did you pass?" Henry comes running up to them.

"I did."

"I knew it. You is the smartest I knows."

"Hey! What about me?" Ruby says mocked hurt. 

"Duh you too." 

"Come on kid. Let's go home. Talk to you tomorrow rubes?"

"Yea. Bye Henry."

They wave and make their way out. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina is going over lines with the other actors. The atmosphere is pleasant now that her mother doesn't have her hands in it. 

Robin true to his word went to the pressed and told them he was fired because Regina was gay. His childish rants to the press actually backfired on him. Many calling for a boycott to his horrible movie for his homophobia and trying to out someone. Serves him right. He started getting blacklisted at many of the Hollywood parties thrown by celebrities. 

Of course she did get a few people harassing her and calling her many names but overall the feedback has been positive. Though she has yet to confirm or deny the rumors. She has been Twitter silence. The Twitter handle for the show did confirm that LaRaina will be getting a new love interest on the show.

She was incredibly happy with her life now but she still felt a sadness. She missed out on the aquarium with Henry last weekend and she really wanted to experience that with them, his birthday was also coming up in a few weeks and she wanted nothing more than to see him. And see where it thing could go with Emma. Friday I'll go over on Friday and see if she will talk to me she thought to herself. For now she needed to focus on her scripts and running lines. 

She got a text from Katherine. 

K: heard a rumor that second was coming out.

R: don't believe all the rumors you hear dear. 

Her phone rings. 

"You are not coming out?" 

"Hello to you too dear. Yes I am. I was only teasing." 

"Ok I thought we finally got you to leave the closet, we can't have you going back again. So have you heard from your blonde?"

"No, she hadn't returned my calls."

"Bummer. That's her loss though Regina."

"I understand though. I'm going to her apartment on Friday if I don't hear from her."

"Just don't beg. Regina Mills begs no one. Even cute blondes in black suits."

"I won't. So dinner tonight?"

"That depends. Will there be cider involved?"

"Of course."

"Then of course I'll be there. What time?"

"6?"

"Sounds good. Chao."

"Bye." 

Against her better judgement she texts Emma again.

R: I miss my friend. 

Silence again.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was in a great mood. She and Henry ordered pizza and relaxed in front of the TV when she got a text. She saw that it was Regina and decide she would text her back this time. She had written out the feet saying she missed her too. But before she could hit send, Henry throw up all over her. 

"I'm sorry Mommy."

Gross.

"It's ok kid. Let's go get you cleaned up." She makes her way into the bathroom and undresses. Henry does the same. 

"Mommy my tummy hurts."

"You are too much sweets at your Granny's and the pizza didn't help."

She helps him in the shower and throws the clothes in the wash. She goes to the living room and cleans up the mess. After she was satisfied with the clean up she went back to the bathroom to help Henry out. She was still in her undergarments. She helped him change and he went to his bed. She told him she would be there in a minute to tuck him in. She needed the smell of throw up off her.

She jumped in the shower and rinsed her body. She quickly got out and changed into her PJs. The text completely forgotten. She went to Henry's room and he was already asleep. She laid with him on his bed. With all the shifts she has been picking up the past week they hardly get to spend any time with each other. She needed to pass the interview tomorrow and go into the next steps of the process. She didn't mean to fall asleep in his room but she did and she couldn't have felt more content. 

The two days go by in a blur. It's Thursday morning and she is getting ready for the group interview. She got her limo suit out. It was the best outfit she had and she needed to impress them. She dropped Henry off with Granny and reminds her to not give him so much sugar. With good luck hugs and kisses and a punch in the arm for Ruby, Emma makes her way to the interview site. 

She goes in and there are 5 other applicants including Lilly who makes her way over to Emma. 

"Hey. You came."

"Of course I was coming. You know this is all I every wanted to do." I snapped.

"I know. I just, I'm sorry. Can we start over? How is Henry? Did you tell him you saw me?"

"He is good. No I didn't." Emma noticed the hurt in Lilly's eyes but what did she expect? 

"I miss him. Can I see him?"

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Please. I just miss him. He is a hard kid to let go."

"Yet you did it so easily." It was a low blow but it had to be said. 

"I deserved that. I'm trying here Emma." 

"Tomorrow. Noon. We are at the same apartment. And Lilly? Don't fuck this up."  
Emma warns her. 

They are called in for the interview on by one. The group interview was conducted by a panel of officers.

She was the third one called. Lilly wished her good luck. She went in and greeted them all. She was asked various questions like why she wanted to be an officer, about her background, if she was willing to take a lie detector test, they went over the next phase of she was selected would entail. Fingerprint with the FBI data base, background check etc. They thanked her for her time and said They would be in contact with her soon. 

She thanks them and makes her exit. She nods at Lilly and mouths good luck. 

She goes to the bar to start her next shift. She changes in the dancers room. She can't wait to be done with this. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Lilly arrives promptly at noon. Emma offers her a drink. 

"So where is Henry?"

"He should be up from his nap soon."

"Cool." So have you heard anything yet?"

"No you?"

"No." 

Emma is tapping her thumbs. She doesn't know what to do. She always pictured this moment and what she would say. How they could start o we but she didn't want r that anymore. When she looked at her, she felt nothing. 

She hears Henry's little feet hitting the floor as he is running to the living room. 

"Who are you?"

"Henry. Do you remember Lilly?"

He thinks about it. "No." He says with a shake to vis head. 

"She knows you from when you were a baby." 

He gasp dramatically. "When I was this many?" He says holding out 1 finger. 

"More like this many." Lilly says while holding our 3. 

"Woah this is so strange." He says. Emma rolls her eyes. He was such a funny kid. He hears a word and he wants to learn it and use it often. 

"Lilly came over cause she was Ted to play with you. Why don't you bring your toys out." He lights up to that. He runs to the room and brings out a number of toys. 

Lilly puts her drink on the coffee table so they could play. 

About 20 minutes into play find Henry accidentally knocks over her class and it spills all over her and Henry. 

"Shit. I mean shoot." 

"Henry go to the room and change ." 

"I got some clothes you can change into."

"Thanks" Lilly says while taking off her shirt. 

"It's actually clothes you left behind, um I'll go get it." Lilly strips our of her wet jeans as well when there was a knock on the door. With no shirt and her pants undone she answers the door.

"Hello?" 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina drove herself to Emma's apartment. She rarely drives but since she took over her life she added that to the list. 

She was standing in front of Emma's door. She takes a deep breath and knocks. 

"Hello?" There's a half naked woman in front of her and it's not Emma. 

"Can I help you?" The girl ask. 

"N-no. Sorry wrong apartment." Regina is pissed. She turns to leave. 

"Regina?" Emma calls for her. 

"Ms Swan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you but that clearly was a mistake. Good day."

"What no. That's not what it seems. Regina?" Emma says while grabbing her arm. 

"Unhand me or you will regret it." 

"Can we talk please. It's not what it seems."

"Funny. I recall saying the same thing to you before you shut me out. I'm done Ms Swan." Regina leaves before Emma can say anything back.

Emma goes back to the apartment with a still half naked Lilly. 

"Put the clothes on."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"None of your business Lilly."

She says as she closes the door. 

Regina was livid. She went back to her condo and was cursing the blonde. To think she went over to talk and apologize when all this time that she was missing her, she was sleeping with some tramp. Well that was it. She was done missing the blonde. She was done trying to reach out to her. 

She called Katherine and invited her over. She needed a night of drinking and cursing the blondes name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that horrible excuse of a hug on the show I thought we all needed something. It's a little rushed to right and a week early but here is a new chapter for your reading pleasure.

Emma tried calling Regina but she would not answer. Regina was pissed, Emma saw hurt in her eyes before Regina steeled her face. She wanted to run after her but Henry was back inside and she would not leave him alone with Lilly. 

"You need to leave." Emma snapped. 

"I just got here."

"Lilly, you need to go. That wasn't cool, you answered MY door half naked. Why were you even naked! I have a bathroom. Like who does that! See this is why I knew it was a bad idea! Please leave!"

"Fine Em. Whatever." Lilly says while rolling her eyes and grabbing her things.

"Your making a mistake." Lilly says.

"Goodbye Lilly."

Lilly storms out and slams the door.

Emma turns and calls out to Henry. 

"Henry, hurry up and get dressed we have to go."

She had a mission and she wasn't going to let anything stop her. She tried called Regina again but again it went to voicemail.

"I'm ready!" Henry comes running out with PJ bottoms and his cowbow shirt. At least his shoes were on right. 

"Come on kid let's go." She shakes her head laughing. 

They make their way to the bug and she helps him buckle up. 

"Where are we going mommy?"

"To visit a friend." 

She drives the short distances to Regina's condo and hopes the actress is there.

She parks the bug out front and the security recognizes her. 

"Evening Ms. Swan. Haven't seen you in a while." 

"Hey Chuck. Um is Regina in?"

"I can't give that info you know that." 

"Yea sorry. Um do you think you can call her and let her know Henry and Emma are downstairs?"

She knows it's a low blow to bring the kid but she was desperate to talk to her. 

"Sure give me a few minutes." 

She is waiting anxiously tapping her feet and biting her nails. It's a nervous habit but she needs to talk to Regina. She needs to make this right. 

The security comes back, "sorry she said she isn't taking visitors right now. Sorry Ms Swan." 

"It's ok. Can I leave a message?"

"Sure let me go grab a paper." 

"Excuse me." A tall blonde woman says to Emma. 

"Sorry" Emma says thinking she was interested he way. 

"Dear, are you Emma? Emma Swan?" 

"Uhhh who wants to know?"

"Is Regina not letting you up?"

"No. Who are you? How do you know my name."

"Darling, this is your lucky day. I'm Katherine, Regina's best friend."

"Hi, Emma."

"I know. Now before I do something that will insight the wrath of the Queen, I need you to answer a few questions."

"Ok." Emma says nervously while looking g at Henry who has been quietly sitting inside the bug reading a book. The windows are rolled down and she though she probably should have dropped him off with Granny or Ruby but she was in a hurry to get to Reginas. 

"First off, what is your intentions with Regina and?"

"I - well it's new so I want to see where this could go. I like her a great deal, I care about her."

"Is it fame or fortune that you are after?"

"What! No! I don't care for Hollywood! And I work hard to support myself." Emma snaps. She is getting frustrated. The blonde looks familiar but can't place it exactly. 

"Calm down Emma. I'm on your side."

"Sorry, wait how do you know who I am?"

"Regina told me about you."

"Ok but that doesn't explain how you knew I was me."

"She has a photo of the three of you on her mantle over her fire place. It's the only photo she had of anyone. You were all at the zoo she said. If she has that put up, she must really care about you."

"Oh. She does?" Emma asks. Not clarifying the question being about Regina caring for her or the photo being post up.

"She does. Now, last question and you better have a good reason. Why was there a naked woman in your apartment today?"

"It was a misunderstanding, the girl she saw who wasn't completely naked by the way, she had her bra on and her pants..." Emma rambled on.

"I'm waiting." 

"Right, well she was visiting Henry. She knows him from when he was a baby. He spilled his juice all over them both while they were playing and I took Henry to get changed and was looking for clothes for her since her top and part of her jeans were all wet. Well I guess that's when Regina came over and knocked. But I swear to you it wasn't how it seems, Lilly and I are nothing."

The older blonde lifts her eyebrow.

"We are nothing. We were a very long time ago but that is long over. I like Regina. I want Regina."

"I believe you. Now we just need to get that hard headed dear friend of mine to listen."

"That's the problem, she won't answer my calls and Chuck tried to get her to let me up but she won't let me."

"Leave that to me."

Katherine goes to Chuck and asks for a pass for the bug. He complies because really? Regina is bad but Katherine is worse in his book. 

She hands Emma the pass and hops in the bug with her. 

"Let's park it in the garage. We will go up together."

"Did she-all my god, thank you!" Emma hugs her. 

"She doesn't know your coming up dear, I just know the security here and since they like to stay on my good side they listen."

"Oh, ok that works for me." 

They park and all three hope out of the car.

"Mommy, my friend Regina lives here?" 

"She does buddy."

"He is cute, I can see how Regina fell in love with him so fast."

Emma smiles. "Thanks. He is pretty cool." She says ruffling his head.

They are waiting for the elevator to open. 

"Are you my friend too?" Henry ask the blonde.

"Do you want me to be?" 

Henry thinks about it.

"Yes!" He says happily.

"Then yes I am." She says and winks at him. Henry blushes deep crimson.

Oh boy, Emma thinks. It's far to soon for him to crush on someone. 

Bing.

"Can I press it? Please can I press it?'

"You don't even know what number it is." Emma says.

Henry hugs at Katherine's shirt. And motions for her to come close. He whispers in her ear. She nods her head and whispers back.

"AaHa! I do! It's number 8!" He says.

Both adults laughs as Katherine lifts him to press the button. 

They make their way to Regina's door. 

"Now she is going to be pretty Pis-uh pretty mad that I let you up so let's play to our strengths."

"And how is that?"

Katherine looks down at Henry.

"Oh." Emma says smiling. 

"So Henry will be there when she answers and you stay back. Let me do all the talking."

They ring the doorbell. And can hear the clicking of Regina's heels on the hardwood floor. 

"It's about time-" Regina starts "Henry."

"Regina!" He rushes her with a hug.

"Henry." She says again. 

Katherine turns to the door now with Emma still hidden. "Hello darling. Look who I ran into."

"Katherine, what are you doing with Henry?!?!"

"Now before you get upset, remember there is a young man present ok."

"What did you do?" She says through clenched teeth. 

Katherine can't hide the smile.

"I brought another friend. Now you need to hear her out! The both of you need to talk! And LISTEN TO EACH OTHER!"

She pulls Emma from the jacket collar. 

Emma awkwardly waves her hand. "Hi." 

"Katherine!" Regina says still hugging Henry. But shooting daggers at the two blondes. 

"Remember.." Katherine says while pointing at Henry. 

"This is low!" She says before turning to go inside leaving the door open to allow the two scheming blondes. 

"Can I offer you a drink Katherine?" Shoot another glare at Emma without offering her a drink.

"Water would be fine please."

"And you Henry? Would you like some juice?"

"Yes please."

"You got it Henry."

Emma is standing even more awkwardly. 

"Oh Regina stop being so childish, offer the girl a drink!"

"What can I get you Ms Swan?" She says with much annoyance.

"I'm fine. Katherine maybe this was a mistake."  
She says turning to leave.

"No, Emma, I'm sorry stay." Regina says. 

"Yes stay." Katherine says. "Matter of fact, I just happen to pass this really cool ice cream shoppe just down the street and I have this sudden sweet tooth. Would you mind if Henry accompanies me?"

"Umm" Emma wasn't sure, she just met the woman but it WAS Regina's best friend. 

"Come on Emma, I need a strapping young man to protect me." She says.

Emma looks at Regina for some sort of reassurance. Regina nods her head. 

"Ok."

"Yes!!" Henry says. Katherine takes his hand and they head out.

"So..."

"So..."

They stand awkwardly trying not to let the other see that they keep stealing glances at each other. 

"Regina..."

"Emma..."

They both say.

"You first."

"Go ahead"

They both say again. Before awkwardly laughing.

"Regina I need to apologise for the way I reacted at the premiere. I'm sorry. I should have let you explain but I let my own insecurities cloud my head. Then it just became embarrassment that kept me away. I got your text the other day and I was going to text back, I even still have it on my saved messages but Henry got sick and throw up. I forgot all about it. Then got busy with the academy and then well you showed up today and you have to know that girl and I are not together. Henry dropped juice all over her and himself. I was getting him changed and finding clothes for her to change to. I didn't know she was changing in the living room and I didn't ask her to answer the door. I didn't even know someone was at the door till I was bringing her clothes. I promise you Regina the last few weeks all I have been thinking about is you. Missing you." Emma finally lets out. 

She looks up to Regina to see what her reaction would be. And gets nothing. 

"Regina?" She feared Regina was still pissed and by trying to gauge her by her stance alone she couldn't. 

"Ms Swan, you expect me to believe that excuse?" Regina says harshly.

"What? Regina is true I promise you! I-" lips crush her lips. 

Emma didn't know what to do at first. But then she got her bearings and started kissing her back feverishly. 

"You forgive me?" Emma ask. 

"Only if you forgive me. Emma, that night at the premiere, it was just acting but I was wrong. I should not let my mother and everyone else to control my life. I should have made a stand. It wasn't until that night did I realize what I have been losing all this time. Myself, my freedom. So I put an end to that. I fired my agency, my manager and was ready to walk away from the show if I had to."

"Regina thats - I'm so happy for you. That's so amazing." Emma says. She had her arms around Regina's waist. She had her back and she was not letting go. 

"Thank you." She steps a little closer to Emma and kisses her again.

They continue kissing in that kitchen for what seemed like forever and yet it wasn't long enough. They finally broke for air when they heard the door opening. 

"Hello, coming in, I have a child so nothing over PG-13 please." Katherine calls out. 

They smile into the kiss. 

"Back so soon Katherine?"

"Well we would have stayed out longer but Henry here was falling asleep."

"Mommy I sleeping."

"I better get him home." Emma says sadly.

"I have a spare room. Why don't you have him lay in there for a while. I can make us dinner if you haven't ate." Regina says. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course. We still have more to talk about." She says with seductive eyes.

"And that is my cue to be leaving. Emma is was nice meeting you, we will have the best friend warning later." She turns to Henry, "it was awesome meeting you young man." 

"Thank you for my ice cream." He says as he hugs her. 

"Have fun tonight ladies." She says and winks at Emma. 

"I'll walk you out." 

Regina escort Katherine to the door. 

"Kat, thank you." Regina says as she hugs her tightly. "Love you."

"Love you more."

Regina closes the door and heads to the kitchen. "Let me show you to the spare room Henry." She takes his hand and walks him to the room and they both tuck him in. 

"Night Henry." 

"Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Mommy, night R'gina."

They leave the door slightly opened and turned off the lights. Regina made sure to turn the spare bathroom light on in case he needed it later to see. 

"So..."

"Soo..."


	11. Not an update

Hi readers. I apologise for the major delay in an update. I posted on Facebook but realized that not everyone is in the Facebook SQ group. I just wanted to say that for the time being there will not be any updates as I've been dealing with a sick toddler. He had surgery this past week and the recovery has been painful and slow. Right now all my time and devotion has been with him and when I do get a few moments when he naps it's been working or writing when I get a chance but I honestly don't have any creative juices coming when my thoughts are with my baby. Until things settle down I am stepping back from writing. If there are any creative writer's who want to collaborate with me on any of these stories I am opened to that as well. 

Thank you to everyone who's sent me messages of well wishes for my son and thank you for being patient.


End file.
